Time
by HatterAtTeaTime
Summary: Sequel to Fate. Eric/OC Alcide/OC  Trouble is back in a new form... no one is safe.
1. 1 I Do

_Chapter 1 - I do_

* * *

><p><em><em>Ariadne

"Oh my god." Ariadne breathed for what seemed to be the hundredth time. Sure, pre-wedding jitters were normal, but add morning sickness to that and Ariadne was ready to collapse. "Oh my god... what if I collapse?" She asked, her voice a higher octave than normal as she met Adda's eyes in the full length mirror. It was one of the biggest days in Ariadne's life, and all she could do was panic. In a matter of hours she would be Mrs. Ariadne Herveaux. "I think I need to sit down." Ari mumbled as she eased her way into one of the chairs. Luckily, he dress didn't give her much trouble, seeing as she had ordered it big to make room for the growing pup. They still had another two months before they could find out if it was a boy or girl, and Adda was being awfully secretive about the whole thing.

Addaleigh of course was Ari's maid of honor. They were going to have a small wedding in a clearing just inside the forest. It would mostly be pack members ... and Eric. How Adda had talked him into agreeing to come, Ariadne would never know. They didn't have family to invite, so there was very little in the way of tradition. At the thought of family, Ari's thoughts went back to Darren. Her long lost twin had appeared quite literally on her doorstep just over a month ago. At first, Ari had been shell-shocked, unable to believe that Darren too made it out alive. When the shock finally wore off, the screaming began. Darren blamed Ariadne for the slaughter of the White Backs, claiming that she ran like a coward. Apparently Darren had fought his way to the edge of the forest, but by the time he reached the others the damage was done. Darren was still in town, but he refused to make amends. It seemed as if he would always hate her, and that thought upset Ari further. She still loved her brother, and it made her want to cry every time he looked at her with hate filled eyes.

"We should of eloped." Ari groaned as she sipped on ginger ale. It would be a bigger night over all because it was the night her and Alcide were going to mark each other. She wanted it more than anything, but just like ever anticipated moment, it set the nerves in her stomach on end. She was excited to be Alcide's wife, she just wished the wedding would start already so that she didn't have time alone with her thoughts.

* * *

><p><span>Eric<span>

To say Eric was unwelcome would be an understatement. He could walk no further than three feet without getting a nasty look from one of the wolves. With fangs hidden behind his lips, Eric ignored them. He knew that if he ruined any part of the wolves' day, Adda would take him to meet the sun herself. Eric didn't mind the wedding itself, as he once feared he would. He had been worried that Addaleigh would get so excited about the idea of a wedding, that she would demand that they too get married. He should have known his tiny oracle better. As always, Adda had been very poised while handling her best friend's wedding, although Eric did catch the girls squealing at times.

The glares were worse as he drew closer to Alcide's room, where he would be getting ready. Eric almost wanted to turn around, hotwire Adda's Jaguar, and drive back home. Again, he knew his human would be less than pleased. As unsettling as being in a house of wolves was, Eric had bigger matters on his mind. In a few days time, they would be hosting a ball, one he was still strictly against. He was to introduce Adda as his human... he just hoped that's all they would see her as. If word of her power spread, there would be vampires lining up for a chance to fight for her. On top of keeping the queen ignorant, he had to keep Bill Compton quiet. Eric knew that Bill and Sookie had been invited to the wedding as well as the ball, so he was bound to run into them sooner or later.

Finally reaching Alcide's door, Eric knocked twice before entering. He was surprised to find Alcide alone, seeing as half of the pack was hovering around his door. They would be leaving from Alcide's house while the girls got ready at a pack member's house next door. "Tell me what do you think your last thought will be before you sign your freedom over?" Eric asked the wolf with a smirk. The two had become what some would consider friends, seeing as their mates were best friends. "One would assume it would be something along the lines of 'What have I done?'"

* * *

><p><span>Addaleigh<span>

Pursed lips and a stern eye was Addaleigh as she looked over her best friend's half up and half curled hairdo, making sure each little pearl was in place. She had become a wall of strict measurements and a time police today when handling the wedding set up. Now that she was faced with alone time with Adda, in her pristine white gown, a perfect contrast to her tan skin, she was trying to busy her hands so she didn't spend too long looking at her friend and letting her big silver eyes well up with tears.

"Here here, sit before you trip or spill that ginger ale down your dress." She said softly dropping the stern look for a moment as she aided her friend in sitting and smoothing out the hem. "You wouldn't believe how many times I had to use my sight just to keep this dress from being spilled on, stepped on, or smudged today. That's just the dress, don't let me get started on the food or the flower arrangements." She said with mock agitation before a bright smile settled on her features as she knelt down in front of Ari.

"You look so beautiful Ariadne, so beautiful." As much as she tried against it, her eyes became glossy with tears, "I know that I never met your mother, but I'm sure she is very proud of you right now. I know I am."

She rested a light hand to her cheek and sniffed back the tears, but a blink and tears rolled down both sides of her cheeks. "Even without looking with my sight, I always knew you were meant for so many great things, that you would find the love and family you deserved so much. I love you Ariadne, you're my sister and my best friend, and I am so lucky to have you in my life, and so happy to be giving you away to such a wonderful man."

She sniffed with a laugh grabbing out Eric's handkerchief from her décolletage and dabbed at her eyes thankful for the invention of water proof mascara.

* * *

><p><span>Alcide<span>

Alcide chuckled as Eric entered and asked about his imminent marriage and vows. Had someone asked him a few months ago if he would getting married and that Eric Northman would be attending as the date of his fiancé's best friend, he would told the person to lay off the moon shine and move along, but that was exactly what was happening. He didn't know he could be this happy, but sure enough he was. He fixed his tie in the mirror before he turned around to face Eric.

"Yes I'm pretty sure that my nuts getting chopped off and kept in a purse is in the fine print of our vows." He jested back.

"Honestly though, I'm nervous, not to marry Ari or anything, but its just the process of getting up in front of people and all that." He rolled his shoulders, shaking out the nerves as he got ready to leave.

"I guess I should go to the alter." He said nodding to Eric though he didn't need confirmation. "Dad's got the rings, I've got my vows," he ran over the list in his mind of things he was responsible for. Before he left the room he stepped back from the door looking to Eric, "I'm doing the right thing right, getting married..." He wasn't seriously having second doubts, but it was the mandatory question every man asked before they took the plunge.

* * *

><p><span>Eric<span>

"I fear Addaleigh's wrath if I say anything but yes." Eric said in a smooth voice as he fell into step next to Alcide. The house was empty now, but Eric could hear the pack not far off in the woods. "I hear it's normal to be nervous in situations such as these, but I suppose that just makes it much more worthwhile." He finished with a tilt of his head before walking towards the clearing. It was large enough to hold all of the guests and then some. Eric sat in his designated seat next to an empty one that Adda would later occupy. On his other side he wasn't surprised to see Bill Compton and Sookie Stackhouse - or rather, Compton. The two had eloped just the previous week.

"Doesn't she mind havin' a weddin' at night like this?" Sookie asked with a frown.

"Did you?" Eric countered with a cool gaze. The night was nice enough, and it wasn't pitch black yet. Adda had done a good job with the lighting, making it bright but not bright enough to upset the vampire's present. Pam and Godric had been invited too, but Pam felt like she would be out of place and Godric was getting ready to move on. He was growing restless with his age, and felt the need to travel again.

As Alcide took his place at the alter, Eric nodded once more and waited for the music to begin.

* * *

><p><span>Ariadne<span>

Ariadne had a slight moment of panic when Adda told her about all the things she had to look out for. Luckily, Adda had her eye on the wedding, which put Ari at ease. "I love you Adda." Ari choked through tears as she sat her ginger ale down and hugged her friend. "You're the reason this is happening. If I had never met you, I would still be a lone wolf, traveling all alone." Ari quickly brushed under her eyes, cursing her hormones for making her so much more emotional. Just as they pulled out of the hug, Maureen - an older pack mate who's house they were using, poked her head in with a smile.

"Ladies, it's time." She said said, her soft expression filled with warmth. Ariadne nodded a few times, taking slow calming breaths.

"Here goes nothing." She breathed as she stood and smoothed out her dress, on of her hands wrapped around Adda's. "Something borrowed." She began her checklist. She wore a bracelet she had borrowed from Adda just that morning. "Something new." She winked at Adda who had helped her pick out the new lacy lingerie she was wearing under the dress. "Something blue." She rose her free hand to her ears, happy to feel the sapphires there. "... But I don't have something old." She frowned. She knew it was a stupid tradition, and she hoped to find something before the ceremony, but she had been occupied.

"Unless you count me." A deep voice drew her attention to the door. Darren was leaning on the door frame, brown hair tousled and the first few buttons on his shirt open.

"I thought you hated me." Ari frowned, trying to hide how happy she was that he was actually there.

"I do." He said stiffly, his eyes guarded. "But mom would have wanted me to be here." He finished with a sigh as he turned on his heels and walked away from them.

As mean as his words had been, Ari knew Darren wouldn't be there unless he wanted to be. Maybe there was hope for them yet... just later on. "Let's go get married." Ari said with a small smile to her best friend.

* * *

><p><span>All<span>

Alcide heard the music begin and his heart began to race, his palms felt sweaty, and he was sure he was going to pass out, but he kept breathing like Adda had drilled into his head all morning, just breath. He looked down the aisle and saw Addaleigh in her lilac dress, beaming and doing the motion for him to smile before she started walking down the aisle in time to the music. She caught Eric's eye as she got half way and smiled warmly at him, silently sharing a wordless moment as their eyes met before she got to the alter giving Alcide an encouraging wink. She stood on the bride's side.

The wedding march began and all of the audience stood and looked for the bride as she stepped into view under the arch. Alcide was sure his heart skipped a beat the moment he saw his wife to be. She was flawless and effervescent. As soon as she began walking to him, it was just she and him, the world fell away. When she reached him he mouthed "Hey," to her silently with a smile.

The eldest member of their pack, a kind man named Jeb, would serve as their officiate. Adda took her bouquet so she and he could hold hands and the man spoke of love and patients, on the importance of give and take, on how their pack was created on the bonds of love from eternal mating. Alcide held her hands, hearing the words as their wisdom weighed perfectly on his heart.

Once she had supplied Ari the ring and kissed her cheek she took her seat in the front row next to Eric, taking his hand, as she watched  
>the couple begin their vows, her eyes wet with tears.<p>

"Ariadne, you are my best friend and the love of my life, your my woman and soon to be the mother of my child. I tried to find the perfect words to say to you to tell you just how much you mean to me but I don't think they have been made yet, there can't be a word outside of love, bigger than love, that can describe all the happiness you fill my days with. I promise I will take care of you and provide for you in a way that a man should, I will be there for you to listen and to make your life everything you want it to be. I love you Ariadne, and I promise to only love you more with each passing day." He finished as he slid the wedding ring onto her left ring finger, it fitting perfectly next to the engagement ring.

Up until Ariadne stepped under the arch, her stomach had been in knots. When she looked up however, and met Alcide's warm, loving gaze her stomach finally loosened. She controlled her steps as she walked towards him at an even pace, forcing her feet to move slowly. When she reached him she returned his quiet 'hey' with a breathy laugh. She listened to Jeb's words, but her focus was on Alcide's eyes. She had never felt so safe with only a gaze before.

As Alcide spoke, tears gathered in the corner of her eyes, blurring her vision of his perfect face. Before she knew it, it was her turn. "Alicde, I thought that when we were standing here, that the words would just come to me. I was wrong." She paused for a moment as the crowed gave a light chuckle. With a smile, she continued. "I don't think I'll ever find the words to tell you how I feel, but I'll do my best to show you. I know I can be hard to deal with at times, and I have enough pride for the whole pack, but I promise to let you win sometimes." She laughed and fought the urge to kiss him right there. "I have never loved another the way I love you, and if I live to see a thousand lifetimes, I know no other will even come close. I love you so much Alcide, and I want to spend the rest of my life by your side." As she slipped his ring on, tears were rolling down her cheeks, and she was just glad that all her makeup was waterproof.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Ariadne felt her breath leave her as she was pulled into a kiss that changed everything; a kiss that made life so much better.

Meanwhile Eric stood with Adda, hand outstretched, holding a new handkerchief. "And here I thought you were made of stone." He joked with a smirk as he moved a strand of hair behind her ear before kissing her forehead.

"Eric Northman, is that how you talk to your girlfriend?" Sookie asked, looking personally offended.

"Adda is my human." He corrected quickly. The two had avoided labels purposely, and he didn't like that Sookie St- Compton was throwing them around. "And she is none of your concern." He said coolly, his eyes hard and blank.

"You should watch how you talk to my wife." Bill hissed in a low voice, eyes dangerous.

"As much as I would love to emasculate you in front of a large pack of wolves, Addaleigh would kill me if I got blood all over the wedding." Eric gave Bill one last hard look before steering Adda towards the forest. The reception would be at Alcide and Ariadne's place just through the trees, so it wasn't as if they had far to walk. "You should be proud of me." Eric smirked once they were away from the other couple. "Not once today have I ripped anyone's throat out."


	2. 2 Have a Ball

_Chapter 2 - Have a Ball_

* * *

><p><span>Alcide<span>

Alcide was happy to be away from everyone for a moment, to be alone with his wife for just one moment of time as they left into the woods as the rest of the guests left for their home that had been cleaned up and dressed up by a manic Adda, into a lovely reception with an outdoor dance floor. He stole her into the shadows of the tree's for a moment as he held her to him. "Mrs. Herveaux, you look stunning tonight." He complimented tilting her chin up to get a better look at her before closing the distance between her sweet lips and his own.

After a few moments of undiluted bliss in the form of being able to kiss his new wife, he pulled back with a boyish grin, his hand slipping to her stomach. "And how's my little one tonight?"

* * *

><p><span>Addaleigh<span>

The exchange between Eric and the Compton's had been less than pleasant, and Adda found herself more and more unaccommodating for the woman called Sookie who seemed to judge before she even knew the situation. She was a nice enough woman, but she seemed holier than thou at times, and it irked Adda. She held her tongue as let Eric steer her away from the couple and towards the reception. She was glad Eric was being on his best behavior however and chuckled at his comment, "Yes a milestone I should say."

She leaned up kissing his cheek before lacing her fingers through his and making their way to the cabin filled with laughter, cheers and celebration. Adda arranged and handed out small bubble canisters for when the newly married couple arrived and announced them when they walked up, looking blissful and bashful at the cheers and congratulations as they were showered with bubbles from the well wishers.

The first dance was had, a beautiful heart filled song, that had the pair kissing and gazing with all the love in the world into one another's eyes as if they were the only people in the world, and for that silent moment as happy hearts watched on, they were. Alcide swept her around the dance floor, not the best dancer but genuine and masculine, the perfect compliment to Ari's giddy and soft laughter and rosy cheeked smiles.

After, food was served buffet style and music played, champagne flowed, and good times were had. Adda made a speech over a toast about their younger years and a few funny stories about Ari as an awkward but loveable teen before being sentimental about Alcide becoming part of her family too through marriage, Adda's own brother agreeing from his spot against a wall with a wink to Ari and a raise of his glass filled with trublood to his sisters best friend and a close member of their family and her husband.

"Also for a wedding gift Eric and I have arranged a little special trip. We know you wanted to stay in the state so you could be close to the pack, but we thought it would be nice to still feel like your getting away. So we have a town car picking you up in about another hour, your things already prepacked, to drive you both out to New Orleans to stay at the Windsor Court Hotel, where you'll be sharing the Penthouse suite for five days and four nights. We have a few things included on your schedule like a spa treatment for the newly weds, and of course a reservation at the four star restaurant 'The Grill Room' and of course ample amount of time for sight seeing... or... not sight seeing." she said with a small laugh as everyone joined in with applause, oohs, ahs, and the innuendo ribbing and laughter.

She hugged them both and congratulated them again before going back to Eric to take his glass of bubbly champagne and lean lightly against him as the happy couple cut the cake and playfully rubbed it into the others faces, Alcide licking a piece of frosting from her cheek, an adorable photo op. They cleaned off their faces, and the servers began cutting the rest of the cake.

"I would say this has been a tremendous success." Adda said light headed from champagne and high on happiness, as she watched couples dance around the floor, her hand in Eric's.

* * *

><p><span>Ariadne<span>

Ariadne blinked at the hotel several times as Alcide gave the front desk all their information. It was way over the top, and undeniably beautiful. She would kill Adda for going so overboard with their honeymoon. They were only a few hours away from Shreveport, but if felt like they were in completely different country. New Orleans was so full of life compared to their small town. People were bustling around the town, shopping and laughing. Kids ran up and down the cobblestone streets, nearly running over several street-side vendors. The inside of the hotel was much quieter in comparison.

When Alcide finished checking them in, one of the bellhops took their bags and led them upstairs. If Ari thought the lobby was impressive, the room was mind-blowing. She bit her lip in anticipation as she looked at the over-sized bed. The moment the bellhop was gone, and the door was closed, Ari turned to Alcide. With a slow smile, she pressed her lips to his, nearly sighing at the familiar contact. "Before we do this, I should warn you-" She mumbled against his lips as her hands started working on his shirt. "- I'm a married woman."

* * *

><p><span>Eric<span>

Eric awoke with sundown, Adda's warm naked body against his own. Tonight would be the night of the ball, and unfortunately they would have to get up. He could hear Pam rising in her room down the hall and Godric stirring in his room next door. Godric had agreed to stay for the ball but he would be leaving immediately after. "We should get up." Eric said lackluster as he traced his finger tips down her spine. Perhaps if he distracted her long enough, they would miss the ball - he doubted it.

"Let her go Eric. We have an appointment." Pam called. She had set up an appointment for them to get their hair and nails done at a local parlor that agreed to stay open late. The ball itself would be held in New Orleans, seeing as Eric didn't want strangers in their home. They had rented out a ballroom, and just like with the wedding, Adda have overseen the whole thing.

"I'll leave you to your beauty date then." Eric said as he sat up, pulling her body with him. He kissed her soundly before making his way to the shower. He wouldn't need as long to get ready, but with his unwillingness, he was sure to take his time.

* * *

><p><em><em>Alcide

Alcide hoped that Eric wasn't keeping score; because if this was something he would owe back then man did he have a debt to repay. Alcide made good money but with a child on the way they had been happy to stay home and honeymoon in the comfort and quiet of their cabin. It was an amazing place and the room was bigger than his home, despite all the grandeur however he only had eyes for his wife.  
>He chuckled a low and deep rumble in his chest at her comment about being a married woman, "Mores the pity for him, I plan on ravishing you married or not." He nuzzled her neck before hoisting her up off the ground, urging her legs to wrap around his waist as he captured her lips hungrily and carried her to the large and plush bed, the city at night twinkling against the river from the view from their room. She was so lovely, a vision under him in the dim light of the room.<br>He kissed her jaw then her neck whispering all along "I love you," before kissing back to her lips sucking and kissing them until swollen with want. He stared down into her eyes for a moment of solitude taking in the whole situation, "We're married Ari." He stated with all the happiness that filled him. "And I plan on making love to my wife now," he whispered before standing and undressing from his tux, glad to be free of the clothes. He pulled her up to stand and began unlacing her dress, slowly and deliberately, kissing the back of her neck every so often, getting hard just at the prospect of what lay beneath this white gown.  
>Once she was down to her lacy blue undergarments he smiled in approval pulling her to him, his fingers unclasping the bra, his words hot on her ear, "You are the most beautiful woman in the world Ariadne Herveaux." His fingers slowly ran over the curves of her breasts, cupping them in a deep groan before trailing his warm fingers down her bare sides to remove her panties. He turned her around and carried her kissing her with heat now, unbridled, to their bed pulling back the covers and laying her down before he climbed over her kissing her stomach once, with tenderness for the life that grew there, before meeting her gaze kissing her once more. He was ready for her, his hard member ready to enter her and his lips at the juncture of her neck, giving her access to his for them to mark one another; "You're mine." He said before thrusting into her and biting down in possession and love, binding her more to him than a ring ever could.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Addaleigh<span>

This past month had been exhausting for Addaleigh between planning both her best friend's wedding and the Queens Ball. She spent most days awake during both most of the day as well as all night. It would be over soon however, then it would just be she and Eric and their business with the club and of course the elephant in the room of Eric's decision about the throne… or rather lack of decision. She didn't press and they mainly stayed away from the topic as a whole since it usually ended with Addaleigh being miffed, Eric being in one of his moods, and ending with makeup sex.  
>She groaned as she heard Pam's voice and drug herself out of bed tossing on some shorts and a tank top with flipflops since they were about to get worked, pulled, plucked, and painted. She brushed her teeth as Eric hopped in the shower, poking her head around the sliding glass to give him a quick kiss; "Pity I'm missing this," she said to his soapy and wet form, before sliding the glass back and leaving out of their room to go with Pam.<br>"Godric," she said passing by his ajar door, "please make sure to keep your progeny on time tonight, he's dragging his feet on purpose. Oh and make sure to call the limo driver in about thirty minutes to remind him of the time, or else he'll be side tracked with a coffee spill in the limo, let's just avoid that all together. Thank you so much." She said with a smile Pam impatient at the door tapping her foot.  
>"Are you done making everything perfect? We have a mani pedi to get to." The blonde urged.<br>"Your worse than your maker you know that." She chided back with a small laugh as she went at her human speed to meet Pam and the two to leave together.  
>The girls drank champagne and talked about Pam's recent romances, a cute Asian woman by the name of Maria who evidently was in tune as told by Pam with some ancient Chinese secrets. Pam chose red lacquer and Adda French tips. Pam's hair was done in a perfect chignon and at Pam's insistence Addaleigh let her hair be curled and pinned up into a loose cascade of waterfall dark brunette curls. Their makeup was applied and finally they stepped into their gowns and shoes.<br>"You look Amazing." Adda complimented the woman she had slowly started to see as a sister figure as she looked herself over in the mirror. Pam was in a stunning black number that clung to her body before having a simple train in the back.  
>"Don't I know it." She replied with a wink, "You don't look half bad yourself. Eric should be glad that he's my maker else he'd have some competition."<br>Adda waived off her oh so Pam compliment as she looked herself over in the mirror. She wore a champagne gown that looked delicate on her frame as if it was spun from the very stars, layered over a soft billowing skirt of the same silky color, a faux corseted back done in the same beaded lace, showing off the soft contours of her upper bare back. Butterflies flitted about her stomach, tonight would be a success, but it still was nerve wrecking meeting the woman you sincerely hoped would one day be stabbed through the heart.  
>"The limo's here." She said a few moments before it pulled up, the driver opening the door to let Eric step out and usher the girls from the parlor's doors to the Limo.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Ariadne<span>

Ariadne's eyes screwed shut before she sank her teeth into Alcide's neck, claiming him as hers. Within her, the wolf howled in satisfaction. White hot pleasure erupted in her very core. She could feel him everywhere, she could feel him. His emotions were her own, his joys, his state of mind. It flooded her in a way that was wonderfully overwhelming. The pain was so intense it was pleasure beyond any she had ever felt before. This feeling was something that couldn't be described in words, she couldn't even come close. It was like running under a six full moons, but so much more intoxicating. With every thrust, Ari could feel not only her pleasure, but Alcide's as well.

She kept her teeth buried in his shoulder, unable to open her eyes against the waves of pleasure. She whimpered through her teeth as she wrapped her legs around him, raising her hips to meet his. Her nails dug into his back, trying desperately to find purchase as the world spun faster around her. With a muffled scream, Ariadne came harder than she ever had before. Stars were an understatement to what she saw. For a moment, her eyes were screwed shut so tightly, she was sure she would go blind. After a moment of convulsing, Ariadne carefully removed her teeth from Alcide's neck before affectionately licking at the wound. Her own neck stung, but it was surprisingly a wonderful feeling. She could still feel Alcide, but it was more dulled now, more of an accent to her own thoughts and emotions. She could also feel the pack as the power shifted and divided between them, satisfying her inner alpha. "I love you." She whispered between slow licks.

* * *

><p><span>Eric<span>

Before Addaleigh could get into the limo, Eric grabbed her arm, halting her movement. He turned her carefully, letting one hand rest on the swell of her hip as the other cupped her face. "You look beautiful." He said sincerely before carefully covering her lips with his own. Eric wasn't sure what was going to happen at this ball, but he would have to be on guard.

The drive to the hall was filled with effortless talking, although Eric remained quiet for the most part. He had not seen the queen since she demanded he sell V in order to feed her gambling habit, and that didn't exactly end on a good note. Since then, Eric had stopped helping her on that matter, causing him to become one of her less liked sheriffs. When the limo came to a stop, Eric looked up at the elegant building before turning his gaze to Adda. "Please don't do anything ... supernatural."

They were there before the queen, but they certainly weren't the first to arrive. Eric had kept his hand on Adda's lower back, only introducing her to those that approached them. He knew Adda would probably want to dance, but until he talked to the queen, he would be on edge. Godric however, offered to dance with Adda, and Eric agreed to loosen his grip around the tiny oracle. The moment she was on the dance floor, Eric was approached by another vampire.

"So that's the human that has tamed Eric Northman." The blonde female tisked, shaking her head in mock pity.

"She is my human." Eric half agreed with a slight nod as his eyes followed Adda. The blonde - Marie- was an old fling of Eric's, but they never could stand each other outside of sex.

"What a pity. You must have to hold back a great deal when you're fucking her." She gave him a mocking smirk.

"I don't think that's really any of your business." Eric said, his voice still cool and impassive. He could tell Marie was getting angry from his lack of response.

"It could be." She purred, her fingers trailing up the length of his arm.

"Don't touch me." He dismissed her just as the queen's arrival was announced.


	3. 3 What's in a Name?

_Chapter 3 - What's in a name?_

* * *

><p><span>Alcide<span>

Sublime and out of body were the only two words that could come close to describing how it felt to mark and be marked as he and Ari made love. It was the most intense and amazing high that his body had every reached, and he lay buried in her almost trembling from the exhaustion of the effort. He was breathing heavily and they were both slick with sweat from their efforts. Her words were like honey and he smiled kissing her cheek before rolling off her only to pull her into his arms cuddled next to his body.  
>"I love you too mate." He replied stroking her damp locks as they regained their breath. "I hope we didn't hurt the baby…" he thought out loud, always a bit worried when it came to sex that somehow he would be disturbing the little guy or girl in his wife's womb.<br>"How does it feel to be an alpha again? I know it's been hard, and I really do appreciate all you've done in the last few months as my beta, you handled it with grace, and I really do appreciate you for that."

* * *

><p><span>Addaleigh<span>

Addaleigh was glad for the distraction and calm that Godric offered as he whisked her around the dance floor effortlessly. She had missed dancing; though she much preferred her solitary ballet, ballroom had always been a close second. She regaled the elder vampire with a story of how she would force her brother into being her dance partner by bribing him with information on his future as they twirled about the floor. Her eyes caught the unfamiliar blonde vampire next to Eric, her head turning to spot as she was turned, and keep her eyes on the way the woman's hand caressed his arm.  
>Her attention was pulled back to the present steps as Godric lead her into a complicated set of moves as the lead to distract her, "You shouldn't frown, it will give you wrinkles Addaleigh. Besides there is nothing to frown about, you are his, and I'm sure he's tired of blondes by now." The elder vampire said with a knowing smile borne of decades of living despite his youthful look.<br>"Fair enough." Adda conceded as he forced her into another set of complicated steps around the floor and she relaxed and concentrated on Godric's story about Eric as a new vampire and some of his antics while the Queen of Louisiana approached his progeny.  
>"Eric Northman, it seems taste hasn't eluded you in your old age." Queen Sophie Anne trilled as she approached his side, her glossy red tresses worn long and her gown a dark shade of green to offset her natural beauty. "And here we are again, history repeating itself. I see you've found a human rebound since little Ms. Sookie seems to have chosen William over you." She said with a mocking sigh.<br>"It really is a pity, I was hoping to steal her for myself or at least have a long drink of that Faye blood she possesses, but no, it seems my court insists on disappointing me again and again and Compton decided to hoard her to his self." The Queen looped her arm through Eric's and took a glass of the spiced human blood in a champagne flute from one of the waiters that passed by. "It leaves me to wonder, outside of her impeccable party planning skills, why this human? Isn't she a bit of a step down from a half Faye mind reader?"

* * *

><p><span>Ariadne<span>

"It feels wonderful." Ariadne said as she smiled at the word mate. She rolled over so that she was straddling him, her hair falling like a curtain around them. "I would do anything for you Alcide. I'm so glad you're in my life; that you're both in my life" She placed one of his hands on her stomach as her eyes filled with happy tears for what seemed to be the tenth time that day. She knew part of it was the fault of her hormones, but the other part was pure happiness at the fact that her life was going so perfectly. "It's driving me crazy that Adda wont tell me what we're having." She frowned and lowered her lips to his mark, kissing it lightly. "Maybe we should try for twins." She joked as she moved her hips over his.

* * *

><p><span>Eric<span>

"She's far from ordinary." Eric played along, keeping his face impassive as he led the queen to a designated corner. "Look at what she was able to accomplish after all." He held the high-backed chair out for the queen before sitting beside her. "Addaleigh, come here." Eric called, knowing Godric would hear him no matter how low the words were. He would have to play the -overly- dominant vampire owner. "She has a head for numbers, and you as well as I can respect that."

When Adda was by his side, he stood, once again placing his hand on the small of her back. He nodded once at Godric before turning to the queen. "Your Majesty, this is my human. Addaleigh Langdash." He pressed the small of her back a bit, causing her to take a step forward. He knew that she would address the queen properly, having experience with that sort of thing, he just hoped the queen wouldn't see right through them.

* * *

><p><span>Alcide<span>

Alcide laughed as her hips worked over his, "I'm pretty sure that's not how that works sweetie, but I wouldn't mind trying until it works." He leaned up capturing her lips before they tumbled back into the sheets attempting to make a little brother or sister for their unborn child. After a few hours in bed, they lay in a mess of tangled sheets, a few chairs over turned, one of the curtains pulled down.

His stomach growled and he nuzzled his wife's neck, "Mmmm want to order some room service?" He offered reaching over for the menu and flipping on the lamp next to the bed. "Maybe a shower too?"

* * *

><p><span>Addaleigh<span>

Addaleigh hadn't heard Eric's call physically but her blood almost sensed him calling to her and Godric lead her away from the floor. She felt as if so many eyes were on her with her cheeks warm and rosy from the dancing, her heart rate elevated as she left the floor. Reaching the queen she could admit the woman stunning, her flaws being in her greed not in her appearance or regality. As she was thrust forward by Eric she dropped her gaze and sunk into a perfect and low curtsy her head kept down, "You're Highness."

The red head's eyes lit up at the show of demure reverence and she eyed Eric with approval before looking back down to the humbled woman. "Addaleigh Langdish, what a lovely name. I do believe it's suitable for such a pretty face. You may rise m'dear."  
>Adda stood back up still keeping her eyes low until the alabaster Queen brought her chin up with a finger of hers under the brunette's chin. "Eric said your talented with numbers," the woman purred searching her silver eyes.<p>

"He flatters, I'm a business major so I would say fairly adequate." She downplayed but with the edge of confidence that belied the fact that she did indeed have a vast amount of confidence in her talents.

"Eric tells me her Majesty is a fan of games, I'd love to play with you sometime if that is alright with my master of course."

"I'm sure Eric will do what would please his Queen most, in most cases of course." She said dropping her hand casting Eric a quick glance at the barb she threw since he had still been on her shit list after the whole V incident, still he was one of the highest tax payers and profit makers, and he had thrown her this ball.

"I may just have to hire you ms. Addaleigh, this ball is a hit, and for a human you did exceedingly well on the refreshments, how did you get the cinnamon hint."

"Feed the humans donating the blood nothing but a diet of dates, champagne, and cinnamon for three days prior to the blood letting."

"Clever clever... I like this one Eric, bring her by next week for a game night in my solarium." She said before chucking Adda under the chin again with her fingers and then leaving to provide her attention elsewhere.

Addaleigh turned back to Eric and smiled placidly, "Shall we dance, master."

* * *

><p><span>Ariadne<span>

"Mmm, room service sounds great." Ariadne hummed as she stretched. "Maybe we should take that shower first though, wouldn't want the food to get cold." She smiled and pulled him to his feet. The shower wasn't sexual, it was loving. They took their time bathing each other, whispering words of love between kisses. When they finally emerged, they laid on the bed, limbs weak from the last several hours. "We should probably think of names." Ari said as Alcide hung up with room service. "I think it would be cute if we used A names." She giggled at the thought. It only seemed right since both of their names started with A. Picking up her cellphone, she began a quick text:** 'Hey Adda! How's the ball going? I know you probably wont get this until after, but I thought I would try and convince you - again - to tell me what we're having! What's the difference if we find out now or in a few months?'** Hitting 'send' Ari turned back to her husband with a wink. She had been trying non-stop to convince Adda to tell them.

* * *

><p><span>Eric<span>

Eric held his hand out for Addaleigh, closing his fingers over hers when she complied. He led them towards the dance floor, expertly weaving between the couples. "You did well." Eric complimented in a low voice as he took her in his arms. "Perhaps too well." He eyed the queen over her shoulder. Eric didn't like that the queen seemed to be interested in his human. The more time she spent with Adda, the more she would figure out. The queen might be a dictator with a gambling problem, but she was clever. If she could find out about Sookie, she could very well find out about Adda.

Turning his attention back to his human, Eric gave her a seductive smile. "Have I told you just how edible you look tonight?" He nearly purred as he lowered his lips to her neck, gliding his teeth over the flesh. Eric knew better than to expose her blood to a room full of unfamiliar vampires, but that didn't mean he wanted it any less. "Perhaps we will have to duck out of here early... Or I could just take you to the restroom and bend you over a sink." He nipped at her ear this time.

* * *

><p><span>Alcide<span>

Alcide had spent an ungodly amount of time picturing just what it would be like to have a child, dreaming both night and day about if it would be a boy or girl. He wanted a son so that he could be a father like his father was to him, strong but not overbearing, however he wouldn't fall into the same vices, he would teach his son to be a man, to grow up with honor and pride. His heart ached with joy and worry at the prospect of a daughter, especially if she turned out looking half as beautiful as his wife. Alcide could almost feel himself growing angry with the future attentions she would receive from the opposite sex. God help anyone who tried to lay any hand against his daughter or on her.  
>"I don't know if I want to know yet or not… I think on one had it would help me focus on what we want to do and name, decorate and all… on the other hand I think it may just drive me crazy. Not knowing may drive me crazy faster." His eyes glanced over at the cell phone she had laid down, "Has Adda told us yet?" He joked wishing it would buzz with a new text message.<br>"As for names, I think A names are a good idea. I would name our son Alcide jr, but then he'll have a whole life of people misspelling and mispronouncing it." He thought for a moment before his eyes drifted to her stomach, "Aden." He said with authority.

* * *

><p><span>Addaleigh<span>

Addeleigh's steps were light and effortless as Eric maneuvered her around the floor. She felt a pang of worry with the Queen being so fascinated in her, she hadn't planned on presenting her powers since it would mean suspicion on the Queens part. Adda was starting to worry that withholding her powers would be even more of a detriment if found out rather than presented to the Queen… she would need to speak with her King soon to brief him on this change in plan and see exactly how he wished to play this. She was walking a tight rope now, and danger came at the slightest breeze, up until now her job here in Shreeveport had been fairly easy, and vastly enjoyable, but now came the real work.  
>The brunette was pulled from her brooding when Eric offered her a rendezvous which she was tempted to enjoy but tsked him instead, "I'm the hostess, I cannot just run off and disappear. But I promise that the ride home can be quite enjoyable. We can have Pam take a cab, and you can find out exactly what I gave on under all this lace."<br>However that enjoyable ride wouldn't come. As Eric turned her into a step out and spin, she saw the next few moments flash before her eyes; chaos, another group spread among the crowd, an uprising and fight breaking out, an attempt on the Queen. When her senses returned to the present she was being pulled back into Eric's arms and she fell perfectly into step, her body in muscle memory of this dance, but her face was white with worry.  
>"Eric, there is another group here trying to overthrow the Queen. It's too soon, and we cannot let our hand be show." She whispered franticly her voice low and her lips as close to his ear as her height would allow. Her heart was beating fast against his chest and her grip had tightened on him. She was listening to the music as it was playing in the vision, knowing exactly when the attack would happen.<br>"Lead me off the dance floor now, we have about twenty seconds before you will need to rescue the Queen. She can't die, not yet."

* * *

><p><span>Ariadne<span>

Ariadne scrunched her nose at the idea of naming her son Alcide Jr. Yes, she loved the name, and that was the problem. Alcide's name was something she screamed out in the middle of sex, it would be awkward if she named her son that as well. Her eyes softened at the name Aden. "I like it." She said gently as she placed her hand over her stomach. Yes, should could see calling her son Aden. "What about Aubrey if it's a girl?" She asked with a smile. She liked the name because it sounded classic yet modern at the same time. It wasn't too old fashion, but there wouldn't be a bunch of other kids at school with the same name.

She smiled and thought about her future child. She hoped that if it was a boy he would Alcide's rugged good looks and caring nature. He would be a heart breaker for sure. If it as a girl, Ari would teach her to be ruthless and strong, after all she was going to be alpha like her mommy. It was harder for women to be alpha because men tended to look down on them. Ariadne would teach her daughter that she had nothing to be ashamed of, and that because she was a female she would have more opportunities than a male. "I don't care what we have." Ari said after a moment. "Because he or she is half you and half me, meaning they're perfect." She leaned over to place a soft kiss on Alcide's lips as a waiter knocked on their door.

* * *

><p><span>Eric<span>

"I see." Eric said quickly as he gradually stopped them so that it looked almost natural. He slowly counted down the time in his head as he walked towards the queen, stopping only by Godric to place Adda's hand in his. "Keep her safe." Eric requested before continuing his journey. He reached the queen just as the first attack was launched. Eric managed to intercept it, saving the queen last minute. After the first attack, all hell broke loose. The sound of breaking glass and hiss' filled the air around them. Eric worked along side Pam and two other vampires to keep the queen safe. Not being one to sit this kind of thing out, the queen too started fighting back.

The attackers had more numbers than Eric thought they would have. How they had managed to get in confused him. They had been tight on security, careful of who they invited. At the very least - Eric thought as he threw a vampire to the ground and staked him with a chair leg - this would put him back in the queen's good graces.


	4. 4 Danger

_Chapter 4 - Danger_

* * *

><p><span>Addaleigh<span>

Godric quickly shoved the slight form of the woman behind him in guarded protection as the fighting broke out. Luckily since this was a siege against the crown, he nor Adda were in dire straits, or even being seriously considered in the fray. A crease of worry etched Godric's normally monk like features as his Eric and Pamela fought alongside the queen watching for a moment before he turned and pulled with urgency the human woman up the foyer's stair case to relative safety, so they were able to look down on the commotion.

Adda hiked up her gown as they ran up the stairs, trying to keep pace with Godric's quick step. Her eyes searched below at the mass of fighting, searching for Eric in the battle. She recognized a familiar face of Bill Compton, whom had only just arrived with his wife Sookie a few minutes before the fighting began, his motions a blur as he pulled a gun from a different vampire dressed in a suite tossing it and getting into a fang and nail brawl before finally ripping his throat out with his own teeth. The sound of his wife yelling out a warning; "Eric look out!" brought Adda's attention back to finding Eric whom at the moment was without hesitancy breaking a man's arm before turning him in a flash to use him as a meat shield as a fire was shot in his direction, the silver bullet wounding the man he held who let out a scream before he was tossed at the person who shot knocking them both to the ground before Eric had his revenge on the shooter.

While Addaleigh wasn't the biggest fan of Mrs. Sookie Stackhouse Compton, she really did in that moment appreciate the woman and her fearlessness. She wanted to be down there helping, but Godric's grip on her wrist belied the fact that he took Eric's words to heart and she wouldn't be near the fighting in any way. "I should have seen this coming, I knew there would be revolt soon but I couldn't pin down when." She said more so to herself than to Godric.

He looked at her with an expression of endearment, "You cannot be responsible for every occurrence that happens. You may have the gift of sight, but you are not God, or whatever higher deity you believe in. This isn't your fault Addaleigh."

"I know, but it isn't supposed to happen like this…" she said looking back down at the fighting going on. Another sheriff had been responsible for the uprising against the queen, using the ball as the perfect opportunity to strike. She was beginning to wonder what the price of trying to force Eric to the throne, would he end up hurt, or worse in the process.

Her thoughts were pulled away as Godric pulled her away from the banister and flung her behind him in protection as three vampires approached rapidly up the stairs, injured and bleeding, in need of blood. "Leave her be, I am of peace and she is not who you need to finish your claim to the throne." He intoned, torn between the vow of non violence he took and protecting Addaleigh. She kept her mouth closed not wanting to draw more attention to herself or make the situation even worse, as fearful tears pooled in her eyes. She wasn't scared for herself but for Godric, her thoughts crying out again and again for them just to leave, for Godric to be able to leave unharmed on her behalf.  
>"Peace or not, we want the human girl."<p>

* * *

><p><span>Alcide<span>

Alcide and Ari feasted on five star dinning, this hotel living up to its diamond standard rating every inch of the way. After they had been fed, washed, and thoroughly enjoyed one another again and again, they found the night was still relatively young and the sounds from the street of music on the breeze from their open balcony.  
>"Want to go explore some? I know you can't drink so I won't but my legs are feeling restless. Besides once our son or daughter comes, going out at any time late at night won't exist for some time." He offered wanting to make the most of the rare trip to the bigger city.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Ariadne<span>

Ariadne smiled as she walked down the old streets, Alcide's hand in her own. There were more people out at night here than in Shreveport, but there were also more humans. They had only passed one other supernatural, and it had been a vampire. Needless to say, they stayed away. The air was so full of new smells, that Ariadne couldn't help but sniff every so often, feeling more wolf-like than ever. As much as she loved their home and pack, she was glad to have some down time. She knew that the pack stress wasn't good for the baby, but she knew their child would be strong. It was rare to have two parents that were alpha before they were mated. Usually one just moved up in rank afterwards. Yes, there baby would indeed be strong. He or she would be true White Backs, even if they were only half. Ari had just sniffed the air again when she caught wind of a familiar scent.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, her eyes darting to the scarce section of trees that contained a park.

"I'm here to find you." Darren's voice replied dryly as he emerged from the shadow, his hand buried in his pockets. "You're in danger."

"If you came all the way out here to threaten me-" Ari began with a growl, but was cut off by her brother's matching one.

"I might hate you for what you did Ariadne, but I don't want you dead." He said through gritted teeth. "Someone is after both of us... Russel's back, and he's trying to wipe out the White Backs, once and for all."

Ari felt her blood run cold.

* * *

><p><span>GodricEric

Godric knew he had to fight, just like he knew he couldn't win. He had been out of practice for too long, had not fought in centuries. Still, he knew that he couldn't just leave Adda there to fend for herself. If he tried to run there was a good chance that the other vampires would get them both. He turned his head to the side so that he could look at Addaleigh. There was a small section of wall that dipped in, it would provide her cover enough. "If I don't make it out of this fight, please take care of Eric." He said calmly, his path already decided. "And if I shall perish, please know that I do so willingly, and tell Eric... that I'm sorry." With that he knocked her back slightly so that she was guarded by the wall.

The three vampires seemed to come at him at once, surrounding him on all sides. His face remained calm as he fought off the vampires, his body remembering their old moves well. Still, he had not fed in quite some time and knew that his pace would dull after a while. He managed to take care of one of the vampires, throwing them over the balcony and wincing when he landed on a protruding piece of wood. He never wanted to be responsible for another death, vampire or human. He felt hands on him a moment before he was yanked back. One of the vampires - the bigger of the two managed to retain him as the other walked towards him at a slow pace, a sadistic smirk on his face and a sharp wooden stake in the other. With resolve he looked towards Adda. He gave her a small parting smile. Addaleigh's tear-streaked face was the last thing Godric ever saw.

Downstairs Eric had just staked a vampire when the most horrible pain he had ever felt ripped through his chest. "NO!" He screamed, blood tears already springing to the corner of his eyes. He had no doubt in that moment; Godric was gone. With a snarl that seemed to shake the room, Eric moved to where he had last sensed his maker. He found Adda, two vampires making there way towards her. At the sight of Godric's remains covering them, Eric lost it. He blacked out in a fit of rage, angrier and more saddened than he could ever remember. When he blinked back into reality, he was kneeling in the remains of the two vampires, crying shamelessly as he thought of his maker. "Godric." The name was whispered among several Nordic words.

* * *

><p><span>Alcide<span>

The moment she tensed beside him Alcide could tell something or someone was about, when out of the shadows the answer to what had put his wife on high alert made himself known. His brother in law, someone he still was always guarded around since he never knew just how the wind would blow on this one's mood. Alcide knew from the fact that he showed up in Ari's life and for her wedding that he loved his sister, but it seemed he still blamed her for the death of their family, a childish and petty anger Alcide thought but didn't voice.

His hand tensed around Ari's waste when the threat of danger made its self known as words on the humid nights air, his adrenaline spiking at the very name of Russell Edgington, a vampire who had manipulated multiple wolf packs with V and terrorized the states of Mississippi and Louisiana, and on tv his evil had scared every human with access to media. "He's supposed to be dead." Alcide growled out, wondering just how Compton and Northman had handled the vampire, having thought he had met the true death.

Despite how friendly he and Eric had become over the month, or at least tolerable of one another, if he had mis-stepped in any way that would put his wife, pups, or pack in danger then he would dearly pay. "Where did you get this information from?"

* * *

><p><span>Addaleigh<span>

Adda wasn't sure if she was in her body as the scene unfurled, she felt detached and lost, as if she was a spectral being watching from a distance as the body she once inhabited sat slumped against the corner of a wall while tears streamed down her face turning her eyes to hot liquid silver as Godric was made to meet the finale death. Her mind couldn't register that someone so pure, so kind hearted, so very much a piece of animated history, a survivor of decades was killed at something as tritely mundane as a Ball. Not just any ball but, Godric was killed at the Ball she threw, the sight seer who was helpless to stop any of the future and the death that the future brought.

Eric's pain, sorrow, despair was vocalized and still she did not stir. Even as the murderous vile creatures approached her to claim their prize, she did not stir. As Eric with all the fury born from the very pits of hell its self ripped Godric's kills piece to piece she did not stir. Her eyes couldn't leave the pile of clothing that was Godric's. Eric's pain literally dragged him to his knees, his heart break brought blood tears streaming down his face. Addaleigh's body ached to go to him, to comfort him, to hold him to her, but all she could think as guilt weighed down every fiber of her being was that this was her fault…  
>"It's my fault." Came her raspy voice hoarse from the screams she was suppressing, screams of anger and grief that begged to rip all the noise from her throat and empty her of this heavy grief.<p>

The fighting below had since stopped, some innocent lay dead, all of those backing the wayward Sheriff of Area One had been dispatched as they tried to over throw the Queen. Sophie Anne was safe and her guards on high alert, she gave her condolences to Pam and left Eric upstairs on the foyer where he knelt in grief. Her tone was stern and authoritative as she told the red rimmed eyed Pam; "You may take time to grieve but I expect to see you, your maker, and his human a fortnight from today in court."

Pam weakly nodded her eyes distracted as they kept wanting to find Eric, his grief too big to be contained in his own body spilling into her own sorrow over Godric's loss. When the Queen left with her remaining guards back Pam slowly walked up the stairs to the foyer that over looked the ballroom. There was blood and remains everywhere, Eric was crying, something uncharacteristic of Eric but befitting such a tragic moment as this. Her own tears fell red and warm down her cheeks and she was sure she would forever hate the smell of cinnamon from the spiced blood she had drank in ample degree earlier that now scented her tears.

"What happened?" Pam asked quietly, lacking her usual snide tone as she addressed the woman who sat in a puddle of her own champagne lace gown.

"He….he said to take care of Eric…and…and that he—" a small sob escaped her throat as she continued, voice breaking over the word "perished—" tears fell new and hot down her pale cheeks dark from the mascara, "that he did so willingly. And to tell Eric-" she took a shuddering breath her eyes leaving the pile of clothing to finally lift her gaze to Eric's broken form. "I'm sorry." It was a ghost of a whisper but held both Godric's sentiment and her own heavy hearted feelings of remorse and guilt.

* * *

><p><span>Ariadne<span>

"After your wedding I took my girlfriend-" He spat the word. "-to Mississippi. She said she wanted to see where I was from. When we got there, I was attacked by Russel and his dogs." He growled as his fists clenched. They didn't deserve the title of wolf.

Ari's free hand went to her stomach. This news not only put her in danger, but her child as well. He or she was half White Back after all. Her grip tightened around Alcide's hand. Why the White Backs? What could he possibly have to gain from eliminating them? Perhaps they were going to be used as an example of his power. "What happened to your girlfriend?" Ari asked in a small voice. It didn't sound like Darren really cared for her.

"She was in on it. Turns out she joined the pack up there and just used me to get in Russel's good graces. I swear if I ever see Debbie Pelt again-"

His words became something akin to white noise after that. Debbie? Hadn't they killed her? No... Alcide never said he killed her, and none of the pack had either. Ariadne had just assumed she died as well. Her voice was lost in her throat as she looked fearfully towards her husband.

* * *

><p><span>Eric<span>

Eric shook his head as Adda blamed herself, but couldn't bring himself to voice it. He was calmer now, having taken his energy out on the men that killed Godric. He stood with a poised expression, even as the blood continued to drip down his cheeks. "Pam, you're hurt." He said eying a wound on her arm. "Go to ground." Pam eyed him for a moment before hesitantly complying. She knew that he was cationic right now. He would grieve more later, but in he privacy of his own home.

Wordlessly he lifted Adda into a bridal position, trying not to look at the pile of Godric's remains. He ran them home, in no mood to wait for human transportation. When they arrived, he set her on her feet in their bathroom. He reached over and turned on the water before he began to strip her. His moves were robotic, his face impassive behind the blood that wouldn't stop flowing. He didn't understand how that could have happened to Godric. He was the strongest vampire Eric had ever known, and the gentlest. Eric never wanted to see someone like Godric killed again. He didn't blame Godric or Adda. Hell, he didn't even blame Godric's killers. He blamed the queen. She made too many enemies and cared too little.

Stripping himself as well, Eric pulled Adda into the shower, resolve finally working its way into his features. Only when Sophie-Ann was dethroned would Godric be avenged. With a sigh, his tears finally stopped, the water only a dull pink instead of red now. He wouldn't cry over Godric's death, he would avenge it. "I will take the throne." Eric said softly as he kissed Adda's forehead. He pulled back to look at her, determination in his eyes. "But only if you'll rule along side me." Eric could no longer pretend like he didn't care for Addaleigh. So, in a very Eric-y way, he proposed.

* * *

><p><strong>Rose &amp; Danni: It's totally cool if you hate us because we kind of hate ourselves.<strong>


	5. 5 Aftermath

_Chapter 5 - Aftermath_

* * *

><p><span>Alcide<span>

White fury burned through the dark haired Alpha's chest and he had to release his grip on Ari to clench and unclench his fists at the name of Debbie Pelt. She was the definition of a social climbing bitch, trying to use who she could to claw her way to the top. He had thought banishment would be enough, to exile her from her pack, but evidently death should have been the sentence carried out. His heart nearly broke at the sight of tears in Ariadne's beautiful honey eyes, the glow of the street lamps and the hue from clubs and bars colorful night displays reflected in their liquid gaze.

"I failed you in not killing her when I had the chance. Believe me, she will be dealt with." He promised in a dark tone that left no room for any miscommunication on exactly what he meant. She would suffer. He turned his attention to his brother in law, he was a decent, if still angry and confused, man; but he was a good one none the less. "Thank you for coming all this way to tell us. You are always welcome in our pack and on our lands as a guest should you remain solo. I'll protect your sister and you nephew or niece, make no mistake about that."

After a look of understanding exchanged between the men in mutual respect Alcide looked down to Ari, tucking her gently back under his arm, "There is no need to worry. We should return to our room and get some rest, I don't want you stressing too much. Stress isn't good for baby." He noted with a kiss to her forehead. "If you're staying in town, feel free to join us for lunch tomorrow, we've much to discuss." He said his voice holding all the authority of his Alpha status, despite it being an open request.

* * *

><p><span>Addaleigh<span>

Numbness filled her bones, and Addaleigh was grateful for Eric's overbearing and continual want to carry her about like a china doll. While she didn't wish to constantly be picked up, right now she had no power of movement left in her body, and she was in no position to decline any of Eric's requests. He needed her right now, it was not her place to grieve or to be melancholy when he needed her as he mourned the loss of his maker.  
>He undressed her in silence and she felt glad for the lack of the weight of gown she had worn, glad to be rid of that physical reminder of the night as they stood in the steady stream of hot water as it washed away the pain and loss of the night. Her tears had since dried and she felt immobile, startled as his voice reverberated in the echo of the bathroom. He would take the throne, funny how sure he sounded and yet how very hollow accomplishing her goal felt, she wasn't even sure she wanted Eric to risk taking the crown. The next declaration however was dramatically unexpected.<br>"What?" She asked, having heard him just fine, however those simple words seemed to not make sense in her head. "Eric I think your being irrational because of … the stress of tonight." She said verbally brushing off the offer and stepping out of the shower around him and grabbing a towel to wrap around her body and dry off with. She went to the sink, her eyes roaming over the myriad of items they both owned, intermingled about the surface, not having really realized until now just how domesticated the two had become together. She turned away from the mirror and her own reflection to look back at the shower door as it opened and closed back as Eric left it.  
>"I owe you a better answer than that, but understand that if you are asking what I think you are asking, that's not my permission to give. I would love to see you at the throne; you deserve it far more than anyone else. But you may have been right about staying under the radar, I don't want to see you get hurt or for what happened… what happened to Godric to ever happen to you. Eric I-," it hung in the air, the statement unsaid between the two, so palpable and yet she couldn't bring herself to admit it under these circumstances, with grief as the main motive. "I care for you, and I am yours while I am here, but… the decision of if I stay or leave is not solely mine, I owe my loyalties to my current King, Micha is like a father to me Eric, I can't simply leave… even if I want to."<p>

* * *

><p><span>Ariadne<span>

"I'll be there." Darren nodded once, eyes glancing at his sister. "And sorry, I wont be joining your pack. I'm no beta." He scoffed and turned to walk back into the woods. Ariadne didn't say a word as they walked back to the hotel, thoughts on her brother. She knew that he didn't hate her, he just hasn't dealt with their family's death yet. It was something she knew she would have to help him with. When they got back to their room, Ari made Alcide sit on the edge of the bed before taking his face in her hands.

"You're not a monster." She said simply, her thumbs running over his cheekbones. "I don't see you letting Debbie live as letting me down, I see it as proof that I married a wonderful, caring man who still has a human side." She kissed him once on her forehead before meeting his lips. "You're an amazing alpha Alcide. I'm glad you're not so quick to throw the death penalty at people. And I know how hard it must have been for you. I can accept that Debbie was once a big part of your life, and that part of you might still love her, if only for who she used to be." Ariadne was not the type to get jealous. She knew that Alicde loved her unconditionally, but he had loved Debbie too, and although he might not be in love with her anymore, he might always still hold her in his heart.

* * *

><p><span>Eric<span>

"I understand." Eric said deep in thought as he ran a towel through his hair. "If it must be done, I will seek your kings approval for you hand." He said turning his serious gaze to Adda. "I ask this because I too care for you. It's not grief over losing my maker, although that still pains me." He whispered the last part. "I will wait for your answer if you doubt my affections."

Eric cupped her face, bringing her chin up and meeting her in a sweet kiss. When he pulled away he looked at her for a few moments, trying to read those cool guarded silver orbs. "I do not blame you." He said evenly and slowly. She needed to know that he didn't hold her responsible for Godric's end. He loved Godric, it was true, but his maker had been less lively lately. He didn't want to admit that perhaps Godric's life would have ended soon, if not by others than by his maker's own hand. "I-" Eric sighed his mouth still unwilling to say the words he thought. "I care for more than I have ever cared for a human, and in a different way than I care for Pam."

* * *

><p><span>Alcide<span>

A small amount of tension eased in the center of his chest at her words, he wasn't guilty but the fact that he would have to kill his ex, despite how evil she turned out to be, was a hard decision. He let out a sigh as he held her hands, his thumb rubbing over the top of her knuckles in comfort. "It not that I have feelings for her or even who she was, the boy I was then and the girl she was then have long since gone down different pages. She's put people I love in danger and she's become a danger not only to my family but to innocent people in general. She has to be stopped."  
>He sighed laying down and gently pulling Ari with him, holding her against his chest. "I promise this wont ruin our honeymoon though, you deserve to be a princess like every other woman on her wedding. I want you to be happy and not stressed for at least a little while."<p>

* * *

><p><span>Addaleigh<span>

Addaleigh was glad he understood, to most people that would have seemed on her part a cold and less than romantic rebuff, but Eric and she spoke a language all their own dealing in simplicity. It was hard for her to admit her feelings, to verbalize them to someone she felt so close to, and so this step they were taking and verbalizing was while understated, a huge step in their relationship.  
>She had been composed up until the point where Eric with all intent and purpose told her the words she most needed to hear right now, the instant he assured her he didn't blame her, her eyes welled with tears for the second time that night. At his own confession of his feelings she closed her eyes tears slowly rolling down her warm pink cheeks; "I'm so sorry for your loss Eric."<br>She opened her tear bright eyes again to look up at him her hand rising to rest against his cheek. "I think I will like living in Shreeveport. I'm sure I can find a complimentary color scheme for a palace." She said softly, closest thing to a yes for his proposal.

* * *

><p><span>Eric<span>

The next night, Eric was in motion the second the sun had set. He felt like he had a million things to do before the sun rose, and he had to do them all with a heavy heart. He knew - hoped - that the wound left by Godric's end would heal one day. Until then he just had to keep pushing forward and keep revenge on his mind. He contacted his jeweler for the second time that month. The first had been to have a ring made. Eric had known that he would one day ask for Adda's hand, he just didn't know it would be so soon. The elderly man assured him that the ring was ready for pick up.

Adda had been so wrapped up in paperwork all night, the phone call was not hard to make. Just to be safe, he sent Pam to pick it up. He sat at his desk, the door to his office closed. He knew Adda would still be hard at work in the office across from his. Just when had they become so... married? There was no other word for their relationship. With a stone face, Eric picked up the phone and dialed the number he had been debating dialing all night. The line rang twice before an authoritative voice answered. "Your Highness. This is Eric Northman. I'm calling with a question regarding your oracle..."

A couple of hours later, Eric knocked on the door to Adda's office, letting himself in. "You should get out of here before you go crazy." He said casually as he walked around her desk and pulled her chair out. He lifted her out of the seat before taking it and pulling her to his lap. He kissed her neck once, inhaling the familiar aroma. Wordlessly he pulled a small velvet box from his pocket and handed it to her. Words weren't for them in such situations, and he knew the engagement ring would speak for itself.

* * *

><p><span>Ariadne<span>

Ariadne and Alcide had managed to sleep in all day, turning their lunch with her brother into a dinner. Ari didn't mind the late hour, and Darren didn't seem to either. She wanted to talk to her brother on a personal level, let him know that he wasn't alone. She knew he wasn't ready for that. Ariadne checked her phone for the tenth time since they sat down, frowning at her empty inbox. Addaleigh had not returned her text the previous night, and Ari was beginning to worry. She might have accepted that Eric Northman was a half way decent fanger, but she still didn't fully trust him. Some hatreds ran too deep to forget... Her eyes drifted back to Darren.

"So how many men did Russel have?" Ari asked slipping into alpha mode. She liked having that power again, having Alcide's emotions running through her. It was good to know that if either of them were in trouble, the other would know.

"Looked like thirty, maybe forty wolves. I didn't see other vampires, but I don't think he's working along on that front." Darren said as he played with the straw in his drink. "More than in your pack, and way more than we can take down alone."

"Did he follow you back to Shreveport?"

"No, I shook him around the border, but with Debbie he already knows where we are. He's toying with us. He wants us to fear him, but I refuse." An all too familiar fire burned behind Darren's eyes. "I want to kill him."

"So do I..."

* * *

><p><span>Alcide<span>

Alcide had tried since they woke up late to enjoy their honeymoon, and he was, but worry weighed on his heart for his pack. The dinner with Ari's brother took place at some close downtown bistro, sitting in wrote iron chairs out on the noisy and bustling N'orlans streets discussing the Edgington issue.  
>Alcide knew he needed to speak to Eric about the issue, but he was too angry to figure out what to say in a text. When his honeymoon was over he planned on paying the vampire a visit himself. Both he and Bill Compton owed him an explanation on what the hell that deranged vampire was doing still alive amassing an army none the less.<br>"Those numbers. Our pack alone isn't going to be able to handle that. We may need to reach out to other packs, I'm sure they'd be willing to help us given the circumstances. Maybe even the vamps, though thats something I really need to discuss with a certain sheriff." He gritted his teeth, a vein near his eye twitching in irritation.

* * *

><p><span>Addaleigh<span>

Addaleigh had been deep into numbers, having worked with paper work and easy figures and arithmetic since she had woke up early around three and on into the night, in hopes of keeping her mind off the events of last night. Eric broke her train of thought as he entered her office, letting in briefly the noise of the club, before shutting it out again. She looked up with a placid and weary smile as he came to her, picking her up as he was prone to do, and replacing her in his lap. "I see the future Eric, I'm sure that's some form of insanity," she quipped back kindly before he produced a small black box.  
>She held the soft velvet box in her hands, not opening it just yet, instead looking to Eric searching his eyes for a moment making sure that before she took this next step she saw all the same attributes in him she felt, sincerity, honesty of the moment, she knew without words that Eric and she would make each other happy. She kissed him softly and with all tenderness before pulling back with a smile and opening the box to reveal an exquisite multi diamond ring, unique in the perfect circle cut with smaller circles embellishing the larger on the ban.<br>She slid it on her left ring finger with a teary sigh of contentment. "Tell me my Viking, how much does one have to bribe a King with to get him to not only give up his supe, but further one he has practically raised as a daughter?" she inquired amused.

* * *

><p><span>Ariadne<span>

Ariadne reached over and covered Alcide's hand with her own. She didn't turn her gaze towards him though, her focus on her brother. "I made some allies in my travels, and I'm sure you have to." She said, her face like stone. She knew that she could call in every favor owed to her, but she still wouldn't be able to fight. If Russel attacked them now- "Oh my god." Ari broke off with wide-eyed realization. "He didn't attack me because I'm pregnant. That's why he wont attack us here. He wants to wait until after the baby is born so he can wipe us all out. It would be more satisfying for him to wipe out a pup than a pregnant bitch." Ari hissed, her eyes stinging with tears of hate. She was no stranger to the strategies of crazy vampires.

"We need to get to him first." Darren growled, his eyes shifting to the people around them. There was no way of telling who was working for Russel. "I have a few packs out west I can contact, but they're only ten members each. I know a few shapeshifters, but no vamps."

* * *

><p><span>Eric<span>

"It's funny you should bring that up." Eric smirked in amusement as he kissed her neck. "I haven't exactly asked him yet." He could feel the tension in her the moment the words were out of his mouth. "I invited him here to ask him in person." He brushed a few strands of hair out of her face, fingers lingering on her warm skin. He wondered if she would agree to become a vampire one day. She would no doubt make a glorious one, especially if she retained her talent. Eric didn't like the idea of sitting back and watching Adda grow old.

"I want you to be like me one day." Eric said as he turned her slightly so that she could be somewhat facing him. Before she could answer he kissed her lips quickly before kissing her forehead." I can't lose somebody else I love." He admitted painfully against her forehead.


	6. 6 Deals

_Chapter 6 - Deals_

* * *

><p><span>Alcide<span>

They further discussed plans of who they knew and who they could bring in to help fight. If they were going to win they would need the help of the vampires it seemed, an idea that upset Alcide to his deepest core. He didn't like the idea of owing their kind any thing, not to mention loyalties would be something he couldn't count on with their kind... or honestly as it seemed, even with his kind.  
>After dinner ended he thanked Darren for all his help in the matter promising to keep him up to date with any progress. Paying he left walking hand in hand down the bright lit night of N'orlans with his ever worried wife. He hated the fact that he couldn't ease her mind, the fact that not only was the fanger putting his families life in danger, but also effectively ruining their lives until this was resolved. With worry in their hearts they would be restless and always on guard, the start of their marriage tainted with fear.<br>They reached the hotel and went to their lavish room, all the comfort in the world and yet they wouldn't be able to find ease. They found some solace in one another's words, kisses, and bodies until they lay spent and cuddled into the warmth of one another listening as night passed to a dark early day and they finally drifted asleep.

* * *

><p><span>Addaleigh<span>

There were too many things to address at one time, her mind trying to compartmentalize all the emotions rushing through her. Eric hadn't asked Micha yet if she could remain with him, and that alone made her ring feel ten times more heavy on her finger. She wasn't sure if she should take it off or leave it on, or what reaction she would gain from Micha at this offer, or even her brother for that matter. The fact that Micha would be showing up made things complicated as well, he would have to address himself to the Queen as a visiting guest, there would be questions. Micha of course could be honest and say he's here on behalf of the human he's raised in order to meet the one asking for her hand.  
>There of course was the fact Eric wanted her to one day become vampire like himself. She had contemplated the idea a number of times far before she even knew who Eric Northman was, but she had never had a full reason other than to be with her brother. The idea of spending eternity, or at least as long as they lived, with Eric was promising and also worrisome. Even in the best of vampire relationships they usually only bonded, their version of marriage, for a certain amount of centuries. Often after time people became jaded to the other or restless in having done the same thing for so many years. She doubted she would ever tire of Eric but that he could tire of her, or not see her the same when she changed gave her leave to pause.<br>The most important thing however was that for the first time Eric had voiced that he loved her. They often told one another and amply showed one another how much they cared for the other. Her heart ached with a physical type of longing and love, painful with the amount of love she felt for him back. She tilted her chin up to better see her lover; "Jag älskar du också." She breathed back in imperfect but passable Swedish, a language she had been working on with Godric in their free time. I love you too, she had said in Eric's native tongue.  
>She gave no further answers beyond that to his questions, and left the ring on her finger. There was a great deal to sort out when her King came.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Alcide<span>

Their honeymoon went by both quickly and painstakingly slow. Alcide after that night at dinner had kept their minds occupied with the spa days, tours, and museum visits while at night physically in every position and on every surface possible, forcing them into exhaustion and into sleep. He made sure they enjoyed the expensive honeymoon gift and that they had good memories to out live the bad of their time in the city. However there was always that lingering sense of dread and worry about Russtle Edgington.  
>He was glad when they got home so he could feel as if he had some role in getting business handled. Ari went back to work at Merlots and Alcide worked his job in development, and at night they stratagized and contacted the people they could in hopes of getting allies to their side. One night while at the dinner table eating a delicious meal Ari had prepared Alcide sat back with a contemplative gaze.<br>"We should hold a summit meeting for the allies. We will need to be able to have them all in one area any ways for an attack but this way we are able to better mobilize and get the information out. What do you think?"

* * *

><p><span>Addaleigh<span>

It had been almost a week since Eric had proposed to Addaleigh as well as agreed to succeed the throne. In that time she had texted Ari back that she would tell them about the gender of their child in person over dinner, that way she could also meet with her best friend share her own news. Her brother had been less pleased with the idea of Eric's proposal than she had expected, however he kept his temper since Adda had threatened to send him back to California with the King if he didn't behave himself. Instead her twin had taken up to throwing in snide jabs at Eric and resigning himself to enforcing the idea that when King Micha arrived he would speak to him against the idea.  
>Addaleigh understood her brothers worries; Drake was worried that his sister was being used by Eric for her powers, the relationship being only a way to keep her tied to him permanently. She allayed his fears as best she could, knowing that it was a fight just get Eric to agree to the throne, had he really been power hungry he wouldn't have tried to ship her back to California like he had tried to months and months ago. Regardless of how Drake felt, Addaleigh was certain and resolved to stay with Eric, she had her own worries too but who didn't in a relationship.<br>It was an inconsequential night and the club had just closed. Adda was taking inventory with Pam as the others cleaned up the bar and the tables. An unprompted quick glimpse of the future made her drop her clip board, of which Pam caught with a questioning glance to the now smiling brunette; "He's here."  
>Leaving the back of the club to the front, the door swung open to reveal a 6'2 man with black hair that was forever peppered with grey at the temples and through out in dignified streaks. His eyes were a dark grey, the color of a storm, and his mouth was set in a kind smile that could only hint at danger but never cross the imaginary line. Dressed in a fashionable and tailored suite he walked in with all confidence befitting his position, with just one other person in tow.<br>"Your highness." Addaleigh breathed out dropping into a deep curtsy, the initial glee from missing her dear friend and father figure threatening to bubble over.  
>"Enough pageantry Addaleigh, come here my girl and give me a proper greeting." His rich voice called out, his accent from Brittan still tingeing his words despite the amount of time he had lived in America.<br>She rose and almost ran to him hugging him in greeting, he returning the hug with a chuckle, "I assume you've missed me." He said as he pulled her away to better look at her, "If you were quicker with your task you wouldn't be in need of missing me now would you?"  
>He had said it like a caring father but the sentiment of disappointment still stung in her chest. Addaleigh was a perfectionist because of the way Micha had raised her to be. She nodded silently stepping back with contrite as Micha continued on; "I've brought a visitor for you my Addaleigh, you remember Zackary from court."<br>She moved her gaze to Zackary , she of course knew him as he had been a member in court far before she had arrived. He was tall in his own rights at 6' with summer green eyes and blonde hair that seemed to have darkened in the summers sun to a warm golden brown, forever frozen that color by his transformation. "Of course I do, " she said this time only dipping into a soft curtsy of acknowledgement as the man smiled and bowed at the waist. They were not close friends but friends in passing none the less.  
>"You're missed in court Addaleigh." He noted with a winning smile before his eyes dipped to the bright ring on he finger brow furrowing before looking to the king in question then back at the ring, "It seems you have been spoken for?"<br>Micha's eyebrow shot up in question amusement playing on his features as calculation passed over his eyes, "Without my consent."  
>She was red with embarrassment and chagrin, "That was the nature of this visit your Highness."<br>"More than you could know" He replied, the statement pertaining more to the Kings own agenda than Addaleigh's. "So where is your suitor?"

* * *

><p><span>Ariadne<span>

Ari chewed her food slowly as she thought about what Alcide had just said. "I like the idea, but it's worrisome. All those packs with their alphas..." She sighed. The personality of the alphas would no doubt clash and cause some stress, still she knew Alcide was right. "I guess we just have to hope for the best. It's not like they all don't have a personal vendetta against Russel." She stood, her plate now empty. She smiled at her husband as she moved behind him to rub his shoulders. He had been tense since they received the news, and she worried about his own health. It wasn't good for him to worry all the time. She slowly worked the knots from his broad shoulders, the muscles familiar under her touch.

"We find out what the baby is soon." She said on a lighter note. Ari wanted to enjoy being pregnant, even if there was a price on her head. "Then we get to start decorating.. and by we I mean Adda." She giggled knowing how demanding her friend could be at times. "I'm a little worried." She admitted, her hands pausing momentarily. "I've never really had to take care of anyone before... What if I'm a horrible mother?" She broke off in a whisper.

* * *

><p><span>Eric<span>

At Micha's question, Eric decided to make his presence known. "You'll have to forgive me Your Majesty." Eric said in a smooth voice as he reached the king. He dropped into a low bow, but his gaze remained forward. He was weary of the king, Adda's 'father' or not. It was always in a vampire's nature to suspect the worst. "I meant no disrespect, in fact it was quite the opposite." He said, practiced smile in place as he placed a hand on the small of Adda's back. "I thought asking for Adda's hand was something that I should do in person. I intended to get to you before she did, but I'm sure you know better than me that you can't beat Addaleigh to anything." He joked lightly.

Eric's eyes drifted to the other vampire, even more cautious of him than the king. "Of course, when I succeed Sophie-Ann our union will effectively join our kingdoms." He said mock casually. "But let's discuss that later in private. I'm sure your trip has made you hungry." He snapped his fingers once and a woman clad in a tight red dress walked out of the back room. "This is Vera, I've had her imported from Russia for you."

* * *

><p><span>Alcide<span>

Alcide sighed his contentment as his dear wife began working out the knots of tension and worry from his shoulders and back. He was glad to think of something else outside of this messy situation, their thoughts turning to their child. He was glad Adda was finally going to relent in telling Ari and himself the gender of the baby, it would make things less stressful, and on top of that give Ari a distraction to throw herself into with her best friend to keep from worrying.

At the worry he heard in Ari's voice as she fretted over her ability to be a competent mother or not he chuckled his hands going up to his shoulder to still her working ones, taking them into his own large and firm grip. Brining her hands around he kissed them both softly; "You are going to be an amazing mother. Its in your blood to care for your child, but outside of that just the level of protection and love you show for your friends and loved ones makes it pretty clear just how amazing your gonna' be Ari. There is nothing to worry about when it comes to that. I sometimes worry too, not about you of course, but for myself. My pop was a decent example of a father but he wasn't without his faults... I just don't want to let down our child, or you in the same way."

* * *

><p><span>AddaleighMicha

Micha was composed but guarded as he and Eric spoke, having been on this earth for as long as he had it was easy to know that everyone had motives, he just wondered what Northman's could be outside of the obvious. His proposal to Addaleigh served as a bit of a kink to his own master plans on how this situation was to have worked out. The king had intended for Eric to become enamored with Addaleigh, having sent her with that exact purpose in mind, but to ask her to be his permanently- that was not part of the plan. However where there was a will there was a way, and Micha always got his way.

"Ah Russian, I thank you for such ample hospitality Mr. Northman. For now my companion and I will drink, and we will discuss your ... proposal to my oracle at a later time."

Holding out his hand the red clad woman walked over without hesitancy as both men produced with small audible sounds their fangs. She held out both wrists and the two lifted the upturned skin to their lips before piercing and drinking. Zackary while drinking kept his light green eyes locked on Addaleigh who shifted anxiously under his almost appraising gaze. She felt like a child in front of Micha and so she held her tongue not sure of her footing as her two worlds collided, her life in California and the one she led here.

"Its silly really to discuss this further Your Highness, I willingly chose Eric as a mate. With his rise to the throne it will secure your ties to Louisiana's court through our union and further more-"

Micha lifted his head from the bleeding wrist, his eyes hard despite the paternal smile and cajoling voice. "Now now Addaleigh, this is business and has little to do with your emotional or lustful wants. The fact of the matter is that I lent out one of my kingdoms best resources to Mr. Northman as a gesture of good faith and to help him reach the throne. I am sure he is well aware from what I heard of the fiasco that was your Ball, if he does not claim it soon someone else will- and they will clean house of course with the current sheriffs, especially those shown and proven from recent actions to be loyal to the Queen. At this point with our without our urging Mr. Northman really has no other option than to take the throne or risk his and his progeny and constituents lives. Yet here you are, a tool able to help, sent to see the right man to the throne, but this is temporary, not permanent. You belong to my court Addaleigh, unless you have forgotten such and will be mated to a high dignitary within the court-" His eyes shifted over to Zackary, "who will make a fine maker and companion."

Her jaw was clenched which matched her fingers that dug into her palm, Micha had always been very guiding and present in her decisions, but never so blatantly high handed. She didn't know what to say though, as it stood Eric was not the king but a Sheriff and couldn't out rightly oppose what the king had said, she in the realm of vampire politics did belong to her King.

"Now, Where is the nearest hotel with accommodations for our kind?" He asked in all cheer and good nature.

* * *

><p><span>Eric<span>

Eric bristled at the king's words. He feared that this might happen. "Your Majesty, may I speak to you in private?" Eric asked giving the blond vampire a look. He turned to Adda, kissing her on her forehead and giving her a look that said not to argue. "And of course, you're welcome to spend the day at my home." He gave his practiced smile. When Pam escorted Zackary and Adda out (promising to watch them in Nordic) Eric turned to the king. "I understand your unwillingness to part with Addaleigh, and I'm afraid that I've become rather attached to her, talents aside." He said his voice casual. "Of course, I understand that she is an invaluable tool to your kingdom. That's why I don't plan on just asking for her. You see, within Louisiana there is something that every vampire wants."

He smirked knowing he had the king's attention. "By allowing Addaleigh to marry me, you will join our kingdoms, and I will assure that you get equal rights to it - or rather - her. You see there is a woman here by the name of Sookie Stackhouse who is married to a Mr. Bill Compton. Now Queen Sophie-Ann has kept quiet about her for good reason, but I know for a fact what she is." He licked his lips, knowing this was the only card he had to play. "If you agree to giving me Adda's hand you will not only have an alliance with Louisiana, but you will also have access to one of the last remaining Faes."

* * *

><p><span>Ariadne<span>

"You, I'm sure will be an amazing father. We'll try our best, and that's all we can do." Ari said lightly as she rounded the chair to sit on his lap. She kissed him soundly before running her fingers through his hair. It was odd to think of how far they had come in such a short time. It seemed like only yesterday she was running into him in the woods, and being taken to meet Marcus. Ari's eyes widened at the thought. Marcus might have been a sneaky little bastard, but he hated Russel as much as the rest of their pack did. She had heard from pack members that Marcus had been seen leading a large pack on the other side of Louisiana.

"Now, I have an idea, but you have to hear me out." Ari said seriously, knowing it would sound crazy. "We should call Marcus. Last I heard he had a pack of twenty strong on the other side of the state, and he's mated. He hates Russel too, and once he finds out that Debbie is working with him, we wont have to worry about any old alliances." She bit her lip. "It's a crazy plan I know, but we have to think about the greater good."

* * *

><p><strong>Is anyone actually reading this? Reviews would be awesome!<strong>


	7. 7 Need

_Chapter 7 - Need_

* * *

><p><span>Alcide<span>

At the very name of Marcus his body tensed, nostrils flaring up, and his grip tightening as if around a certain named persons throat. "I don't think I could do that after what he put us through Ariadne." He objected as he picked her up to replace her in his spot on the chair so he could pace. She did have a point, they needed allies, and twenty more wolves would certainly help bulk their number up. Still his pride was holding him back as he clasped and unclasped his fingers, his feat carrying him back and forth across the kitchen.

"Could we even trust him not to turn on us?" He growled out, not upset with her for the suggestion, but angry at the very thought of Marcus and his attempt at Ari at the start of their relationship.

* * *

><p><span>Addaleigh<span>

Addaleigh wasn't sure what in the world Eric was planning as he and her King left into his office. She glared after the men, not liking be left out, and less a fan of the stance Pam took in front of the door with her arms crossed over her chest. The blonde was watching Zachary with an unwelcoming glare. Adda was tempted to try and use her gift but she was distracted by the sound of Zachary's low chuckle.

She averted her gaze from the door to the familiar face, "Just what's so funny?" She asked torn between being annoyed and amused.

"It's amusing because for the last month or so since the King first told me he wanted me to court you I've been struggling with how to I guess break the news to you or at least how to start without making it awkward on either of us. I worried the whole flight over about what to say and come to find out your already pseudo-engaged."

She smiled finding it a bit funny as well, "I'm engaged, engaged thank you Zack. I'm sure things will work themselves out..."  
>She said her eyes going back to the door wondering just what in Gods name Eric was promising in return for her hand.<p>

"If it does it will be a pity... for me." He replied eyeing her with a gaze akin to longing.

She blushed at the sentiment not having realized that Zack was in any way interested in her up until this point. In another life without having known Eric she could have been happy enough with Zack, but as it were, she was in love with Eric and nothing would change that, not even the decision of her King.

* * *

><p><span>Micha<span>

"A faye?" Came the hesitant King. "I had been told for a great deal of time now that they were all but extinct..." He thought out loud. Micha stood pacing the small confines of the Office as he tossed about the idea; "I would still retain rights to my oracle, while gaining the use of a faye... There are logistics that would need to be worked out of course. I would want to taste her blood before I agreed, words are one thing Mr. Northman but being a business man yourself you must know I can't simply take your word on the matter. I would like to sample the wares, as you've seemed to enjoy doing with my dear little Addaleigh."

He turned his attention back from his musings to directly speak with Eric, eye to eye; " You bring me this Faye allowing that I receive a monthly personal supply of her blood, along with twenty five shares of your business and a three percent profit of the taxes of your kingdom, which again this deal only becomes binding if you take the throne... And we have a deal." He said extending his hand to shake on it.

* * *

><p><span>Eric<span>

Eric grasped Micha's hand, his face forcing a smile. "I will have you your blood shortly. In fact, I'll go pay Miss. Stackhouse a visit tonight." After explaining everything to Pam (in private) he asked her to escort the king and his companion to Eric's house. Once they were far enough gone, Eric pulled Adda into his office, kissing her as soon as the door closed. "I have to go to Bon Temps." He said before pulling on his jacket. He wasn't sure if Micha was a vampire of his word, but he wouldn't risk any excuse to go back on their deal. "I've come to the conclusion that you're going to be very angry at me. That's why I have decided to let Pam explain everything to you after I leave." He gave her a smirk before kissing her once more and leaving Fangtasia too fast for human eyes to see. He knew he would get an earful when he returned, but he had to risk it.

Eric was lounging on Sookie's (and Bill's) couch when she returned home. It seemed Bill wasn't with her, for which Eric was grateful. "Eric Northman! What in the heck are you doin' here?" Sookie asked nearly dropping her bag.

"As much as it pains me to say this, I'm here for a favor." Eric's face twisted in displeasure. "I need some of your blood." He stated bluntly.

* * *

><p><span>Ariadne<span>

Ari jumped a little at Alcide's growl, having been in deep thought. "I don't know if we can trust him Alcide, but we might have to." She sighed and started chewing on her bottom lip, a habit she had had ever since she was younger. "I don't like him any more than you do - trust me - but it's not like I'm going to run off with him." She laughed at the absurdity of it. "And if he really is mated, he would have no reason to fight us on this." She frowned and pulled out her phone, texting one of the pack members to find out Marcus' number.

As she waited for a reply she stood and wrapped her arms around Alcide, stopping his pacing. "I'll do anything to protect our baby." She said into his chest. "I love him or her as much as I love you, and if I have to put a little faith in Marcus to better our chances, I'll do it." She sighed and rubbed his back. Her phone beeped in her pocket, alerting her to a new message. She pulled it out and stared at the number a few moments before handing Alcide the phone. "It's up to you Alcide. I'll support what ever choice you make."

* * *

><p><span>Alcide<span>

Alcide wasn't pleased at the idea but she made a good point. He was a coward and wasn't the best alpha, but he didn't abide by the idea of letting vamps use their kind. It was something Marcus was adamant about, and on that they could agree. As she handed him the phone he sighed and hit the talk button.

"Markus, it's Alcide. We've run into a situation. Russle Edgington isn't as dead as we thought. He's amassing a group of wolves again using V. Debbie's joined him, I don't know the full end game but- yeah. That's what we were thinking. It will take some time to get them all together, but we'll let you know the date. Mhmm. All right." He closed the phone and placed it on the counter.

"He's in, and he thinks a summit would be best. We'll need to get the area and accommodations prepared, and pick a date for the summit. The sooner the better but getting that many groups together could take a lot of time."

* * *

><p><span>Addaleigh<span>

Adda wasn't sure what the heck Eric was talking about it since he was rushing to leave, but she was sure if he was keeping it secretive it couldn't be good. The instant he left she flipped out her cell phone, too anxious with the nights events to concentrate enough to get a decent glimpse of Eric's future actions, and contacted Pam. The usually sarcastic woman explained Eric's plan to the brunette as she drove her jaguar home to meet up with Pam along with their guests, the King and Zackary.

Eric had either been a mind reader or knew his fiance' well because what he had said earlier was true; Addaleigh was indeed very Angry.

* * *

><p><span>Sookie<span>

"Well isn't this just shocking." Sookie said in her own southern brand of sarcasm, as she crossed from her living room into the kitchen setting down her bag of groceries before returning, thinking that she should have thought sooner to rescind his invitation.

"Why does it seem that with you that's all I am good for is favors, generally having to do with my blood. Why in God's green earth do you need my blood now Eric?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest in a less than pleased stance in front of the lounging Viking.

* * *

><p><span>Addaleigh<span>

Getting to the home she shared with Eric and Pam, Addaleigh left her car and entered the house to find Pam serving warmed Trubloods and being fairly hospitable to the two guests due to the ranks they held she was keeping her snide comments to a minimum. The fuming brunette kicked off her heals by the door and strode into the kitchen grabbing out a bottle of high end whisky from the freezer and making a glass for herself, downing it then pouring another before she finally turned her attentions back to the three who were all in various reactions to the human. Pam looked almost concerned, Micha looked beyond amused, and Zackary looked somewhat infatuated.

"What he offered you is wrong Micha, she is just some girl and shouldn't be made to give up what is hers."

"Humans give up blood everyday, besides her blood is special, she is part faye."

"Faye or not we cannot force that on her."

"I never said anything of force, it was simply stated that it would be so. I'm sure Northman can compensate her for her time and donations."

"If I may-" Came Zackary trying to diffuse the situation.

"You may not." She snapped at him.

"Now now Addaleigh, play nice. After all he may just be your mate."

"I'm being mated to Eric, Micha. Not Zackary."

"You feel that way now little one, but given time and after courting-"

"How can he court someone that is already spoken for?"

"Eric per our deal isn't allowed to have your hand until he is the King and meets all other criteria set forth, until then Zackary will be staying here when I leave. You will be spending a mandatory amount of time with him, I know you have a large independent streak- I raised you that way so I respect that-"

He continued reaffirming the fact that he had raised her and thus some loyalty was warranted, "and out of that respect I am not making you mate and bond with Zackary, only presenting an alternative. Haven't you wondered yourself if it's the ties you and he share through our blood magic that makes you feel love for Eric and vise versa? I'm not asking for much Addaleigh only that you allow yourself to be openly courted by Zackary and by Eric. When he takes the crown then you can decide. I am still giving you a decision in this matter, do not push me further on the issue or I will just as quickly rescind your right to the choice and make the decision myself."

She opened her mouth to rebuttal but Pam gave a small shake of her head, warning the stubborn woman to back down for now, and instead slammed back her drink before taking the bottle and the empty glass and heading for the stairs. "Pam will show you to your guest rooms, they do not have windows so there is no worry as to the sunlight. I will see you tomorrow night."

And with that she headed to her and Eric's room, with one altercation behind her, and waiting as she drank the smooth whisky for Eric to get home and for the next one to begin.

* * *

><p><span>Ariadne<span>

Ari smiled and ran her fingers through his hair again. "That's what pack is for dear." She said as she leaned in to kiss his adam's apple. "But that can wait until morning." She purred as she brought her hand to the buttons on his flannel shirt. One of the perks of being pregnant was the inability to keep her hands off of her husband for more than a few hours at a time. "Have I ever told you how sexy you are when you use your alpha voice?" She asked as she ran her lips over her mark on his neck. It was healed now, but there would always be a scar.

Her hands slid up his chest, pushing his now open shirt over his shoulders. "It makes me want to play the part of the submissive beta, who would do anything to please her alpha." She smiled as she began placing kisses across his smooth chest.

* * *

><p><span>Eric<span>

Eric clenched his fists. He didn't have the time or patience to deal with Sookie's attitude right now. Added to his own stress, he could feel Pam's worry and Addaleigh's frustration. He didn't doubt that things were very tense in his home right now. He didn't like the idea of Zach and the king spending the day at his house, but it would have been a bad strategical move to not offer. On top of everything, he would need to find a way to de-throne Sophie-Ann as soon as possible. He didn't like Micha, not that he would tell Adda that. There was something about him that reminded him too much of Sophie-Ann herself. He would think more on that later.

"I need your blood because without it, I can't marry Addaleigh." Eric sighed, hoping the truth would be enough to get him what he needed.

* * *

><p><span>Alcide<span>

Her fingers made trails of fire beneath his skin where ever she touched, her words enough to make him hard on the spot. Hell every thing Ari did was cause to make him want to bend her over the nearest surface and make love to her, claiming her body as it was meant to be taken by her mate. He pulled her body into his ready one, hands slipping down her neck to the curves of her breasts, each day they were growing slightly heavier and were ever sensitive.

He ran his fingers over the fabric of the front, her nipples already taunt, tweaking them and circling them before leaving them wanting as his hands found their way down to her hips to pull her close into his hardened length straining against his jeans. "Oh I'm sure we could make that possible." He said against her ear before nipping the lobe his lips ghosting past her cheek to capture her lips passionately before pulling back to growl out a husky order "On your knees wife."

* * *

><p><span>Sookie<span>

"Married?" Sookie breathed out almost physically stunned by the words coming out of Eric's mouth. She gave him look as if to say; who are you and where the hell is the real Eric Northman. She tentatively took a seat down next to him on her Grandmother's old couch. She lived with Bill most of the time but she couldn't bring herself to sell Gran's house and so kept it for her own use time to time.

She searched Eric's face looking for any hint of the usual conniving, sneaky, Eric that pulled plots like this, or tricked innocent girls into sucking blood from his wounds thinking they were helping keep him alive. She found instead the guarded vulnerability she had seen from him in Dallas all that time ago and she sighed out almost in pity of him.

"Oh Eric you really do like this girl don't you..." she gave another sigh leaning back into the corner of her side of the couch, "I mean of course I'll help you, you at least had the courtesy to ask me for once so that's saying something there. I still don't see how my blood has anything to do with you being able to marry her but... Look just don't tell or gloat to Bill, I will tell him in my own time but... I guess if it helps I can get some drawn into a bag or something for you. Would that work for you?"


	8. 8 Sex

_Chapter 8 - Sex_

* * *

><p><span>Ariadne<span>

Ariadne felt her pulse increase with every touch. She groaned as Alcide pulled her into him, growling one of the sexiest orders she had ever heard. The sheer anticipation shot pleasure to her very core, causing her to bite her lip. Alcide had been gentle with her lately, careful in every movement. Although Ari enjoyed making love to her husband more than anything, sometimes a woman just needed to be fucked. No sweet words, no gentle touches, just pure animalistic need fulfilled on the nearest flat surface.

Ari kissed her way down Alcide's chest stopping a moment to place a kiss just above his pants line. She didn't know if he intended to take her from behind or not, but just the thought made her bite her lip again. "Yes sir." She purred as she undid his belt with slow, torturous movements. As much as Ari liked being an alpha, she had no problem letting Alcide dominate their sexual relationship.

* * *

><p><span>Eric<span>

Eric drove back to his place slower than he would usually. He knew Adda was still upset with him, and there were still a few hours until the sun rose. He had a large vial of Sookie's blood in his pocket, not taking any more than that. He just wanted to give the king a taste, and if it went well, he would need Sookie's help in the future. He would compensate them one way or another, but Eric refused to be indebted to the Compton's.

Walking into his house, he was surprised to find everyone in the kitchen - well, almost everyone. Now that he was home, he could clearly feel Adda's anger as she fumed upstairs. He was sure he would get an ear-full, but he did what he had to do. She would forgive him eventually. "Your Majesty, I've brought you a sample of the Faye's blood." Eric said stone-faced as he presented to vial to the king.

* * *

><p><span>Alcide<span>

Alcide loved his wife as his partner, she balanced him in all he did, but when it came to the bedroom it was his role as a man to claim her from time to time with all the passion of a youth in spring with her in heat. She was his to control, dominate, and other wise torture into blissful oblivion. Her lips left warm kisses down his abs, until her teasing lips danced ever close to his waistband. His fingers found their way into her slightly wavy locks, tangling in the familiar silk, before with purpose he pulled her head back to look up at him; she was a beautiful worshiper before his alter, and he would take from her offerings without any relenting.

"I'm not a toy Ariadne, so stop playing with it and put me in your mouth, when I feel you've earned it I'll make sure you cum around this dick until you can't stand anymore." his deep and gravely voice ordered of her.

* * *

><p><span>Micha<span>

All three vampires looked up as Eric entered. Pam wore a genuinely surprised look on her features when her master produced the vile of precious crimson for the King. She had smelt Sookie's blood before and her mouth watered with her kind's venom just at the thought of that sweet tasting blonde's vampire spf blood. She wanted to know what the hell Eric had done to obtain that, since Sookie was not usually the most helpful little human, but held her questions for a later time; let the King think that Eric had control of the half faye and it was a card he could easily use to trump the limy.

Micha's eyes were trained on that vile the moment it was produced, the restraint borne of his age being the only reason his fangs hadn't made an appearance yet. If Eric indeed had a faye then it would be most useful to have him as an ally, though he wondered just how close he and the faire were, as he remembered the darker times in history where the faye kind were plenty and could call upon the power of light to bring true death to the vampire kind. If Eric had this sort of power it would mean he would have to keep an especially close eye on him. "Well done, Mr. Northman, well done indeed."

Zackary watched with less amusement as Eric handed over the vile of blood, his own interests were at stake if Northman were to impress the king- it would mean his claim to Addaleigh would weaken and surely the King would let her not only stay but marry the Sheriff. "I look forward to seeing more of this town the time I'm here." Zackary said, while polite, it held the distinct timber of a man making a stand.

"In fact since you are Addaleigh's… roommate, please let her know to be ready tomorrow night by eight for our date. I'm sure by then I can find some small iota of culture here that I can enjoy with her."

"Eric as I told you before you can't have Addaleigh until you become a King, and so in the spirit of allowing my dear little one to have some choice in the matter, I am having Zackary stay here in Louisiana to have a fair chance at courting my oracle. See to it you play nice or I'll be forced to have Addaleigh removed from your care and given back to California. This isn't a request of course, but I'm sure you already knew that."  
>The king finished his comment as he pocketed the vile, "I'll enjoy this before the sun." He hummed out, "I'll be in my room if needed. Zachary I suggest you do the same,"<p>

Zach bowed to his king then cast one last unfriendly glance at Eric before he left behind the King for their bedrooms.

* * *

><p><span>Ariadne<span>

Ariadne whimpered at her husband's crude words. They alone were almost her undoing. She licked her full lips, giving Alcide a longing look. "Anything you say alpha." She purred his title, knowing the effect it would have on him. She turned her eyes back to the part of him that was most desperate for her attention. With an almost content sigh, she let her tongue flick over the tip, not being able to resist prolonging it for both of them. After a moment she slowly engulfed him in her mouth, hands rounding him to find purchase on his butt.

Ari closed her eyes as she worked on him, resisting the urge to ease her own arousal. She could feel his fingers tighten in her hair, egging her on to pick up her pace. She love moments like these, where they could both get lost in the sensation of each other.

* * *

><p><span>Eric<span>

Eric balled his fists at the king's words, but his face remained impassive. Until he was a king himself, there was little he could do. He would play the king's little game and not step a toe out of line. When he gained his crown and Adda, he would make sure to ban Zackery from the state. The thought of Adda sent his mind down another path. He knew Pam would have questions, but that would have to wait until they were in a more private place. They would have to watch their every word while the king and his minion were in town.

Making his way into their room, Eric smirked at a fuming Addaleigh. He was definitely in trouble. "Honey, I'm home." He said mockingly, knowing he was going to be yelled at either way.

* * *

><p><span>Alcide<span>

A groan tumbled past his lips; another set of lips causing this loss of phonetic function. Warm and hot velvet was her mouth, and he wanted to dive deeper and deeper until she choked on the length of him. He thrust, backside tightening under her fingers in the tense squeeze of the muscles as he did to her face what he planned to do to her more southern anatomy in time.

His toes curled with each lick of her tongue, torturous ministrations by his very adept wife. When it became too much to take he yanked her up with a roughness that was all play and show for this game of alpha and willing beta. He kissed her neck with need, licking her scar from their mating with possessive want. He backed her blindly into the living room, reaching the couch and with a hurried hand turned her and bent her over yanking down her shorts and lacy under garments before giving a resounding Slap to her arse leaving a red hand print. He urged her legs apart and with a wandering hand reached under to circle her all too slippery and wet nub, teasing her with his hard and wanting shaft.

* * *

><p><span>Addaleigh<span>

Addaleigh was about four glasses in when the door opened and closed on her affianced, entering with all the swagger and lack of apology she had come to expect, he was Eric and she wouldn't change him- but he sure as hell would get to hear it. Not being one to drink often due to her powers, the finely aged whisky was having its affects on her in quick work- her world already warm at the edges, and her cheeks flushed red to match.

Setting aside the bottle and the glass on her bedside table she crawled the rest of the length of the bed to his side near the door. "You… highhanded Vampire…" she said as she crossed the bed on hands and knees until reaching him at the edge of the bed, her hands going to his jacket to keep her upright and steady as she glared up at his amused eyes.

"Why the hell is it that all the men in my life think they can just do what ever the hell they want when it comes to me without my consent?" She raged… or at least raged as well as a tipsy young lady can, which resulted more in an adorable pout and childish glare.

"You think just because I like you that you can just take some girls blood and give it to my King, and He! Micha just thinks he can tell me who the hell to date!" She could tell he was amused which only made her foggy mind more angry, but the effects of liquor left her almost laughing, "Stop looking at me like that- I'm trying to be angry with you!" she urged as she pushed off his coat and pulled him towards her on the bed by grabing the fabric of his wife beater and urging him forward as she moved backwards.

"You men just think I'm a silly girl, and I will tell you something Eric Northman I am not. Now take your shirt off, I'm angry and ad—ad—admittedly" she tried stumbling over the word, "drunk. I plan on getting my way tonight thank you very much."

* * *

><p><span>Ariadne<span>

Ariadne let out a noise somewhere between a groan and squeak as he slapped her backside. "God, Alcide." Ari groaned as she tried to back into him. There little game was forgotten, as was the world. All Ari could focus on was the insatiable fire building within her, begging for more. Her mark tingled on here neck, as it always did when they were physical. It only added to her pleasure. Her fists curled into the cushions, nails accidentally tearing the fabric. Ariadne was usually careful about her wolf strength, but the way Alcide tortured her made her not care about anything other than release.

"Please..." She whimpered as she squirmed against his hold, begging for friction. She knew however that he was in control and she wouldn't get release until he wanted her to. His fingers working over her were sending pleasant chills down her legs, causing them to twitch. Still, her body longed for him to be inside her, to claim her roughly. "Please alpha-" She groaned returning to their little game. "Fuck me." She breathed knowing dirty talk would only encourage him.

* * *

><p><span>Eric<span>

Eric couldn't help but smirked in an amused fashion. "If I knew this was going to be the outcome, I would have made you mad a long time ago." He said as he leaned in to kiss her. He decided then that he would make her scream her pleasure for him, knowing full well that Zack would be able to hear them clearly. He kissed her forcefully again, making sure to hold back. He wanted her to enjoy his roughness, but not actually be hurt. He wondered what it would be like when she was a vampire. Would the sex be rough and animalistic? He didn't doubt they would try many new techniques.

Pulling his shirt over his head, he climbed fully on top of her. "Since you plan on getting your way tonight, future Mrs. Northman-" He smirked again, making sure he had said it loud enough for Zack to hear. He just hoped the king on the first floor was unable to. "-tell me what it is you want." He growled, nearly demanded. "You'll only get what you ask for, so be specific." His voice was husky as he lowered his face to her chest. She was wearing a thin white tee, and he could already make out the shape of her hardened nipples. He took one in his mouth through the fabric, biting down enough to bring her pleasure before pulling away with a few licks.

* * *

><p><span>Alcide<span>

He was twitching with need, slippery from her want as he rubbed himself against her, until her words begging made him thrust into her, one hand commanding her hip the other wrapping around her hair; both working in tandem to pull her back again and again into him. Fingers dug into her flesh as he pounded with audible smack, smack, smacking as he hit that perfect angle again and again within her.

He grunted with the work he was putting in, pushing past his own building desire to seek release in order to bring exactly what he had promised to Ari- Yanking her hair again as he found his quick and hard rhythm he growled out; "Cum for me Ari!"

* * *

><p><span>Addaleigh<span>

Addaleigh wasn't thinking of decorum or even that she had guests in the house, all she could think of was being an uninhibited woman for the night, taking what she wanted in spite of what the men in her life felt she deserved. This was her being rebellious against her father figure, drunk and having sex with the rebel guy, a good girl gone bad- or at least as bad as Adda could be with someone she dated anyway.

She moaned into his touches and kisses tossing her head back and arching her body up; "Mmm I think I like this game," the inebriated brunette said biting her lower lip, silver eyes glossy with lust and liquor. "First I want to see you naked, I do sooo love when your naked." She said sitting up half way while she spoke and removing her top before standing up on unstable legs to work off her undies. When she stood before him on the bed nude, for once taller since he was seated she looked down at him her hands running through his blonde hair, "And then I want you to spread my legs and use that oh so high handed mouth of yours to eat me out."

* * *

><p><span>Ariadne<span>

Ariadne cried out as her body obeyed her husband's order. If she wasn't also an alpha, she would have been convinced that it had been his order that made it so unbelievably wonderful. Tears gathered in the corners of her eyes, but she felt no actual pain. Her nails continued to dig into the couch, her legs pretty much giving out under her. She was sure if not for his hand on her hip, she would have collapsed. Her body jerked with the force of her orgasm, too good to be painful. She could still taste him on her tongue, feel him inside of her. She was once again surrounded by him.

"God, I fucking love you." She breathed with a light laugh, not feeling as if decorum was needed after what they had just done.

* * *

><p><span>Eric<span>

Eric made a noise of satisfaction in the back of his throat as he stood from the bed. His eyes watched her as he undid his pants, slipping them over his bare hips. As always, he wore nothing underneath. He sprang free in all his glory, not feeling any shame. He would do exactly what was asked of him, and then some. He knew that Pam had lived with them long enough to block out the sounds, after all being a vampire, you get used to certain things. Zack however, would get quite the production.

He walked over to the bed at a slow pace, stroking himself at the sight of her. He quite liked drunk Adda and made a mental note to keep the liquor cabinet stocked. When he reached the bed he released his member and grabbed hold of Adda's ankle. With a quick jerk he had her on her back, his face close to where she wanted him. "I want you to scream my name sweetheart." He purred affectionately before entering her with his tongue as his thumb went to her bundle of nerves.

* * *

><p><span>Alcide<span>

Her body was a glorious vice around him, the perfect crescendo of convulsions around him pulling her deep into her and crying out her release. Alcide had willed himself beyond all things to keep hold of his sanity as her body fell past reality into that blissful state of orgasm, he didn't spend himself but rather kept at rigid attention gritting past every urge to give in.

The hoarse words of his lover met his ear like a sirens call and he laughed as her body trembled still. He leaned over, still buried deep within her and swept her hair off her back and over one shoulder so he could kiss her earlobe; "I fucking love you too."

Straightening he slowly pulled out before collecting her languid form, more relaxed than as if she had free based opium, and laid her on her back on the couch- now showing signs from their love making. "And conversely I love fucking you," He whispered before gently spreading her legs to that still so sensitive space and slowly, almost torturously so entering her again, feeling it almost an impossibility with how tight she was from her orgasm.

* * *

><p><span>Addaleigh<span>

Balance wasn't her strong suite, so it was easy with just a yank of her ankle to fell the woman onto her back. She had giggled out a protest but all words died on her lips as Eric complied with her wishes, both his cool finger and tongue doing a more than passable job at making Addaleigh moan out. In brief moments of lucidity she watched the beautiful fallen angel or perhaps risen devil feast on her, only to be shut out to black as she hissed in pleasure eyes squeezing shut.

She wasn't a religious woman by any means but she couldn't help but calling on the divine name of God as her legs began to twitch and the swell of fire in her stomach grew to be too much, even as she pleaded him to stop and then to keep going, her words contradictory but all being groaned and moaned out in the same level of voice that made it very evident Eric was doing an ovation worthy job.

"God!~ Eric – oh-oh-nnmmmmm," her leg had found its way over his shoulder, and the other pushed out to give him undeniable access despite the attempt for her legs to close against the intense pleasure. With almost a sob she came, and came hard. Her breathing labored, cheeks red, eyes unfocused, and body limp.

* * *

><p><span>Ariadne<span>

Ariadne's breath caught in her throat as Alcide moved over her. The mood had changed so drastically in a matter of moments. She could feel him enter her again, his pace now smooth an loving. It was like someone flipped a switch in them; brought out the underlying message that had been present during their last round. She cupped his face in her hands as she lifted her lips to his. Her thumb moved to stroke over her mark on his neck, knowing the sensation would have a hand in his undoing. Her legs, still weak, wrapped around his waist, pulling his body into hers.

"I love you." She breathed over and over again as her eyes fluttered closed, her face buried in his neck. And oh, how she loved this man. Her fingers dug into his shoulders, his slow fluid motions slowly bringing her to the edge of insanity.

* * *

><p><span>Eric<span>

Eric smirked as she screamed his name so loud, Zack would be able to hear it even if he were human. Before Adda could fully come down from her orgasm, Eric moved swiftly, entering her at an unforgiving pace. Once he was buried in her, he paused, his face nestled between her shoulder and neck. "I love you." He said, pausing at the seriousness of his own tone. He had never said it to her so plainly before now, and it was a shock even to him. He didn't want to lose her, and he hoped she understood that he would do anything possible to make sure that wouldn't happen - even if it was dangerous and immoral. He started moving inside of her, his thrusts as unforgiving as his first.

His fangs descended as he licked her neck, dying to taste her. It had been too long since he had drank from her, and his fang marks had all but faded. With practiced ease, he turned his head and dug one fang into his shoulder. "Drink." He commanded in a gentle tone before lowering his face to her neck and sinking his fangs in. He wanted to be sure she smelled of him for her date with Zack tomorrow. Eric's hips moved faster as her blood flowed into his mouth.


	9. 9 News

_Chapter 9 - News_

* * *

><p><span>Alcide<span>

The mood had changed but the underlining sentiment was still the same, and as Alcide rocked his hips in time to the sound of her words and endearments of love he brought them both this time in slow and gentle build to completion, spilling himself into with no recourse since she was already with child… his child. Sweaty and sated they lay cuddled on the couch for a while catching their breath and letting their heart rates find an even beat.

"I wasn't too rough on you, was I ?" came Alcide as his hand circled her stomach, stills so flat despite the life growing within.

* * *

><p><span>Eric<span>

Eric's original force was cause enough to make her whimper in delight, but as he stilled and the words they felt and yet rarely spoke came to be, through her haze of pleasure and intoxication she felt her heart swell in that painful way that only comes of two things; love and loss. She wanted Eric and she was his, there was little doubt about the matter outside of the red tape and bureaucracy.

Each thrust was pain and pleasure all roiled into one as if he were trying to force the importance of his words into each motion, to make sure it was evident to everyone who she belonged to. At his behest she drank of him as he pierced her neck, her blood ran freely, thinned from the liquor and tasting of her drink of choice and the ancient magic of her foresight. She felt a new high drinking his blood as he drank hers, the taste something to be desired and quenching something she never knew she thirsted for. Her smaller frame clung to him, her nails leaving marks down his back as her head finally fell back and for the second time tonight felt her body loose all power of control as she came around him. After some time she came down from the high of their love making and the blood clinging to him, her words when they came were bold as was her nature but the frailty of her voice sounded out the plea she didn't voice; "I won't let him take me away, even if I have to leave the court. I love you, and that is worth the risk."

* * *

><p><span>Ariadne<span>

Ari giggled a little as she rolled over to cuddle into Alcide's side. "On my stomach? No, I'm sure the baby is fine. I might not be able to walk tomorrow though." She laughed at her own joke, kissing the mark on his neck before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

They awoke mid-day the next day, regretting not showering the night before. Although Ari could walk, she was sore from the previous night. She love the pain, knowing Alcide had done a wonderful job scratching that particular itch brought on by her ever multiplying hormones. She didn't let on how sore she was though, knowing Alcide had a tendency to overreact. Okay, overreact was a strong word, he was just very protective of her and the pup. She smiled at that thought. "I can't believe we're finally going to find out what the baby is!" Ari nearly squealed as she pulled a couple of plates down from he cabinet. Adda insisted on a double dinner date to tell them the news, which seemed pointless since vampires didn't eat. "I was thinking that after dinner we can go for a run? I wont be able to shift much longer, and I'm dying to get out."

* * *

><p><span>Eric<span>

"I would never ask you to turn your back on your family Addaleigh." Eric said, his voice clouded as the oncoming sun took effect. He wondered if the king had tried the blood yet. Wordlessly, he closed his eyes as he began to think about his own human family.

When Eric rose the next night, he was less than pleased that Adda would be going on a date with Zack. He smiled at her in the mirror as he pushed her hair over her shoulder and dropped a kiss on the fang marks he left behind. "You should wear your hair to the side." He mumbled into her neck as he engulfed her from behind. It would be beneficial to him if she left smelling of him inside and out. "You should wear the silver necklace Ariadne got you." He commented with a light smirk. Her werewolf friend seemed to have a sadistic sense of humor when it came to their relationship. She had started buying Adda silver jewelery since it started. "Time to face the music." He said as he heard the king move around downstairs.

* * *

><p><span>Alcide<span>

Alcide helped set the table as best as he could do, trying to stay out of the kitchen and Ari's domain. He hadn't even thought about the fact she couldn't shift soon, the protective side of him worrying at this fact. What if she got harmed or in any danger, she would need to shift... he promised to himself to make sure she always had someone capable with her. A gun also wouldn't be a bad item to add to his list of things to buy for the house.

"A run sounds great." He agreed as he grabbed down glasses and went to setting them up, snagging a small slice of bread from a basket she was preparing in the kitchen with a sly grin before she could protest and popped it in his mouth before setting off to fill the glasses with water.

* * *

><p><span>Addaleigh<span>

As she stood in the mirror watching as Eric fussed about her and toyed with her hair, Addaleigh smiled, this night would be ... odd, going on out on a date with someone while your engaged to someone else is (while not number one) definitely in her top ten of weirdest things she's done before. She dressed as she normally would for the occasion, in a simple black halter sweetheart dress with a silver bow synching at her waist. She laughed at Eric's mention of her silver jewelry, the ever constant gift of them from Ari in her attempt at humor.

"Stop being such a worry I'm fine." she said sliding on her shoes, then with one last look in the mirror she left with Eric down stairs where Zack stood as soon as she descended the stairs, his summer green eyes drinking her in.

"You look lovely Addaleigh," he said taking her hand and kissing her cheek only to pull away with a quick glaring glance at Eric, having seen the bite mark on her neck along with smell his blood coursing through her veins. Adda was gracious and kind despite how awkward the situation was, "Why thank you," she replied.

"So what plans do you have for my little Adda tonight Zack?" The King asked enjoying this display of theatrics he had created.

"I plan on taking Adda to the ballet-"He began only to be interrupted by an apologetic Addaleigh.

"Actually I know this is short notice, but since I hadn't planned on this ... arrangement. We have a dinner engagement to go to at my friends... I'm sorry."

"No no it's fine, we can go see the show another night. So who are these friends."

"You know her actually its Ariadne and her husband Alcide."

He became noticeably stiff and looked less than pleased at the name; "You're still friends with that... the were?"

"Of course I am, now lets go we'll be late." She crossed to Eric and leaned up kissing his cheek before doing the same to Micha, "Be nice to him." She quietly warned to her paternal figure before Zack ushered her away and into his rented vehicle. Adda thought the ride over would be awkward but instead Zack was a decently easy guy to speak with, he caught her up on what was going on in court, and they discussed the ballet and her lack of time to devote to it here. Before she knew it they had arrived, he helped her out and they went to the door with a quick knock before it opened.

"Um... you're not ...Eric." Alcide said stating the obvious.

"Yes well there has been... some interesting developments in my life since I last was able to come over. Alcide invite Zackary in please."

"Um sure." He stated still puzzled over the new vampire, "Zackary your invited in. We have some truebloods, if your hungry or anything. This is my wife, Ariadne."

"I know, we've met. You look.. well Ari." He said his voice curt but not hospitable in the least.

* * *

><p><span>Ariadne<span>

Although Ariadne was shocked to see Zack there, his attitude was less shocking. Ari and Zack had practically been rivals since Ari befriended Adda. Some hatred came from old prejudices, but mostly, Ari saw him as a pervy vampire that just wanted to use Adda to gain power. "Zack, you're looking...dead." Ariadne quipped, her top lip thinning from the urge to growl. "Adda, may I speak with you in private?" Ari didn't give her a chance to answer, instead she pulled her by the wrist and dragged her into her and Alcide's room.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Ari crossed her arms over her chest and glared at her friend. Her eyes went to the bite marks on Adda's neck, and she actually found herself hoping they were from Eric Northman. Her gaze didn't linger long, because she caught sight of the only jewelery Adda was wearing. "Oh my god... please tell me you're not marrying Zach! I think I'm going to be sick." She said a bit dramatically as she placed her hand over her stomach.

* * *

><p><span>Eric<span>

"Your Majesty, I hoped I'd get a chance to speak with you." Eric said to the king once they were all alone. "I hoped you found the Faye blood to be to your liking." He said casually as he watched the king. It was in Eric's nature to be weary of new vampires, especially those that could have him killed with one word. "And I mean no disrespect, but why is it you're forcing Zack upon Adda? Am I not worthy in your eyes?" His jaw clenched subtly. "By allowing her to marry me you will gain not only her happiness, but an unmatched alliance."

Eric paused before giving the king a slow, dark smile. "After all, I will take the throne."

* * *

><p><span>Addaleigh<span>

Addaleigh allowed herself to be pulled into the bedroom for interrogation, leaving the two men awkward and fending alone for some semblance of conversation. The brunette had to stifle a laugh at her friend's revulsion, "Of course not, Zack just got in the other night, with Micha," she explained, the name of her paternal figure carrying with it the weight of the stress she felt.

To answer the questioning look from Ari she continued; "Eric wanted to ask for my hand properly so he invited him here, and Micha brought along Zackary. Eric wants to marry me, become bonded, and Micha wants Eric on the throne first, oh yes and in the mean time wants me to date Zackary. So that about wraps up what's going on and why Zackary is here and the ring. I'm engaged... sort of…."

* * *

><p><span>Micha<span>

The King had been ecstatic about the blood he had sampled the night before, the taste of sunshine still lingered in his senses, rolled over his tongue, and begged to be devoured and enjoyed. He wanted more but he would bide his time, for now he was content to enjoy the time away from his duties in court while in this back water state.

"The Faye's blood was a treat and perhaps the most unique thing I have tasted in all of my centuries. I'm sure it's something akin to how Addaleigh tastes, but as you well know I've allowed no one to taste her, not even myself. I couldn't risk anyone accidently or intentionally draining such talent. Now seeing that you've had her on multiple occasions I feel almost regretful for not having had a chance. There is something about magic in the blood that makes it all the more enticing."

He shifted from having his legs crossed to leaning back into the armchair he had been sitting in, steepling his fingers as he considered Eric and the question concerning his matchmaking and interference.

"Addaleigh's happiness comes second to the well fair of my kingdom Eric, something I hope you learn before you take to the throne. You are a man of business so I'm surprised you don't see things from my point of view on this. When you become a King, if my oracle stays with you bonded she of course will pledge her loyalties to you and your kingdom, you and I will have an alliance true but alliances are not always upheld.

Addaleigh is a human woman, she is no kin to me beyond the role I asserted in her life, so while we share a relationship, your relationship with her will always trump mine. If you keep her there is always the risk that I lose access to one of the best assets of my kingdom, not only that but I am sure you intention is to turn her at some point, but that could risk her powers, something I would rather not wish to do.

Zackary came to me when Addaleigh had not returned, inquiring about her often, it was evident the boy was love struck with her and I found it a prudent idea to at least vie for the chance to have her stay in my kingdom as a human. I cannot force her hand else she will be rebellious and run straight to your arms, so I presented an option. If Zack fancies himself in love then there is a chance his emotion may trump your business which benefits me. If she chooses to stay then I will concede the small inconvenience. Do know that if she stays and you choose to try and renig on our deal or turn my oracle against my kingdom, Louisiana will burn to the ground and everything in it," The words were icy and without any warmth beyond the solid promises that he was not in the least bluffing.

"But best of luck, I will admit that in my tenderness for the girl, you are the better mate for her. You have a good head for business on your shoulders, so do not mistake my business moves and think I don't see you as worthy Eric, it's the fact that you are worthy that gives me pause."

* * *

><p><span>Ariadne<span>

Ariadne paused for a moment before squealing and pulling her friend in for a hug. "I can't believe it! You, getting married?" She paused and pulled back to look at her friend with wide eyes. "That came out wrong..." She giggled a little and stepped back. "I just meant that you had always been so closed off to everyone. I know you probably can't see the changes Eric has invoked in you, but I can." Ari laughed again as her eyes began to water. "Stupid hormones." She mumbled in a thick voice as she fanned her face.

"Speaking of hormones, you have to tell me and Alcide before we go crazy!" She smiled and turned to her vanity. "Here this necklace goes with your dress." She winked and handed Adda a silver necklace before pulling her by the wrist yet again. Ari let go of Adda as they reached the guys. Smiling, Ariadne buried herself into Alcide's side. "So what is it Addaleigh, girl or boy?"

* * *

><p><span>Eric<span>

"I see." Eric said impassively, his face like stone. He was angered at the king for treating Adda like a business expense... on the other hand hadn't he been doing the same thing? Yes he cared for Adda, but he was exchanging Sookie's blood for her hand like she was some kind of trading card. He had been so absorbed with his on want to possess her that he never asked why she seemed to willing to go out with Zack. Perhaps his feelings were not one sided? Eric didn't doubt for a minute that Adda cared about him, but what if she cared for Zack too?

Surly, Zack was the more logical choice. She would be able to remain in her kingdom, with her brother and the king. She had no ties to Louisiana other than Eric. Sure, there was Ariadne, but she was free to travel and move. Wolves could find other packs, especially two alphas. He knew she wanted to be with him, but just what would she be giving up in doing so? "Perhaps we should go to Fangtasia for a drink." Eric suggested mildly. Tonight would be the first night since he met Adda that he would drink from someone other than her.


	10. 10 Saying Goodbye

_Chapter 10 - Saying Goodbye_

* * *

><p><span>Addaleigh<span>

The news had gone over better than she thought, part of Addaleigh worried that her friend would try to stake Eric for the proposal, but if Ari thought he was a the right fit then if there were ever any doubts the alpha wolf's acceptance and congratulations cleared them away. She donned the necklace without complaint, making a mental note to remove it before she got home to Eric, and followed her friend back out to the two men who were highly uncomfortable around one another.

The switch in topic was welcoming, "Ari is pregnant and I saw the gender so they've been dying to know." She explained to Zack to catch him up on why her friend was giddy. He smiled back as understanding dawned, he hated Ari but Adda seemed in good spirits so he didn't want to destroy that.

"Okay so, It's a….. Girl." She announced getting a shocked look from Alcide, mixed with so many emotions of elated to frightened that it was comical, "And… a boy!"  
>The look had turned to pure shock on his part, "Twins!" Adda said with a small clap of her hands in excitement for the couple.<p>

It happened so quickly but one moment Alcide was standing up right and the next he was passed out on the floor, causing the male vampire to laugh at the antics, Addaleigh to gasp in worry but torn since it was supremely funny and such a pay off after having known for so long.

* * *

><p><span>Micha<span>

The King agreed, after all there wasn't much else to do here in the strangers home. "A drink sounds smashing." He said before they left for Fangtasia, the establishment he had heard so much about while Addaleigh had been doing preliminary research on Eric a few months before moving out to meet him. It was the hub of entertainment for bored vampires and thrill seeking humans, or anyone in need of a drink. A profitiable establishment that he would own twenty five shares in once Eric became King.

"I will be meeting with Sophie Anne in the next few days to give her my hello's and extend out a simple commission for one of her arcitechs, my guise for being here so she wont be suspicious." He said while they were inside, female human eyes on them the whole time.

* * *

><p><span>Ariadne<span>

Ariadne's eyes widened as the word 'twins' passed through her friend's lips. Of course she knew it was a possibility, what with twins running in her family, she just hadn't really considered it. Before she could wrap her mind around two babies, a loud thud drew her attention. "Oh, honey." Ari bit her lip in an attempt to keep from laughing. She loved how her husband, the manly alpha, fainted at the thought of having twins. Crouching beside him, she stroked his cheek and moved some hair out of his face. "Alcide, are you okay?" Again, she tried not to laugh. She knew even if he hit his head, it would probably do more damage to the floor than his wolf-hardened skull.

* * *

><p><span>Eric<span>

Eric allowed the king to sit in his 'throne' as he flagged two of the women towards them. The women of course, came without question. "Please, King's choice." Eric smiled lightly and gestured to the blondes in front of them. Eric needed a blonde right now, someone that wouldn't remind him of Adda. He needed to let her go... he knew that. He had never truly believed in love before, so how could he possibly think it would be enough? Yes, he would let her go, even if he had to hurt her in the process.

After the king chose one, Eric gestured for the other to come to him. He glamored her, not in the mood to hear her lustful cries. He wanted to feed, and do nothing more. He wasn't gentle with the blonde, nor was he rough. He simply tilted her head to the side and sank his fangs in without warning. Her blood was dull and flavorless compared to Adda's, but he had lived off of such blood for over a thousand years, he could do so again. They were quick with their meals, although the king's offered to let him drink from her in one of the private back rooms. However, Eric had business to discuss.

"If it pleases your majesty, I would like to accompany you to see the queen. She has summoned me, and I fear she will grow impatient soon." Eric wanted to talk about overthrowing her, but he knew Fangtasia wasn't the place to do so. Too many ears.

* * *

><p><span>Alcide<span>

Blurry vision and then a double of his wife's face before focus came together. "Twins." He said with a chuckle as he remembered just how he ended up on the floor. The thought was terrifying but hell one baby was scary so why not just get two done at the same time. Sitting up he rubbed his head, there wasn't a knot but it was sore from the fall.  
>"Sorry 'bout that, it just took me by surprise. So twins, that's fine. We can do this. Yeah." He said hyping himself and Ari up as if giving a pep talk before the big game.<br>"You still have... well I won't give you the exact date, but you still have months before you have to come to grips and welcome the little ones." Adda said before helping Alcide up with Ari.  
>They began dinner shortly after, Zack was polite and any time he and Ari got into a tiff Adda or Alicde would intervene and turn the conversation to clearer less troubled waters of topic. They said their goodnights and parted ways Zack driving Adda home with light conversation.<br>Alcide helped soak the dishes as Ari brought them into the kitchen. He snagged her around the middle and pulled his wife to him; "Twins," he whispered in ear.

* * *

><p><span>Micha<span>

The King had agreed to have Eric join him on his visit to the Queen, agreeing to go keep their distance so not to invoke any suspicions. They left the club after some chatting about business trends in the market and eventually left the club to head back to Eric's abode. They arrived back before Adda and Zack had returned and Micha bid Eric goodnight as he had some work to handle via Skype with his banker over some market ideas Eric had tossed out for him to use.  
>"Don't wait up too late for them Eric, it seems they may be home late." Micha taunted as he headed up the stairs, having noticed just how reserved Eric had seemed the whole night while out. He then retired to his work.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Addaleigh<span>

"Well that wasn't what I had in mind but it wasn't the worst first date I've ever had. I'm pretty sure one in my human years ended with me in a barrel with pickled tongues." He said with a smile as he helped her out of the car. "Then again I'm pretty sure the she-wolf wanted to do worse to me."  
>Addaleigh laughed, she had never understood the animosity between the two of them, Zack was a decently nice guy and Ari was a ton of fun and warm hearted. "Yes well I suppose it's not my worst either, the only one I've been forced to have but-"<br>"I'm sorry about this by the way, this isn't the way I wanted to... "  
>"It's okay on our next mandatory date I'm sure we can go see the ballet- instead of dinner with my-"<br>"No not the date Addaleigh," Zackary interrupted, "this, dating you, I didn't want it to be forced."  
>"Well soon enough Eric will take the throne and you won't have to play along anymore, I'm not that terrible of a date." She teased with the guy she considered her friend.<br>He laughed without humor at her remark, "How he ever got you to see... for someone with all the answers you don't see things right in front of you. Emotionally near sighted." He leaned down kissing her on the cheek which surprised her before he opened the door for her following her into the house.  
>Addaleigh hadn't been sure what to say, she didn't honestly think Zack had an interest in her beyond the will of his King and their friendship. She had never been good at realizing the attention she garnered beyond the overt sexual attempts people made towards her, and she wondered just how long Zack had been wanting to date her. She felt bad as if she had led him on and decided that this was cruel of Micha to force him to go through since she knew her choice would be Eric without a doubt.<br>"Thank you again, it was a nice night." She said politely from the safety of the stairs before heading to her and Eric's room, glad to be home and away from that awkward situation. When she entered their room she smiled taking off her high heels and sitting on the bed looking over at him as her lover lay looking lost in thought.  
>"Alcide fainted when I told him about the twins." She began wanting to tell him about the dinner she had wished he had been a part of.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Ariadne<span>

"I know!" Ari nearly squealed as she turned in her husband's arms, eyes already misty. "I can't believe it! Twins!" She repeated, hoping the word would sink in. "You better love me mister, because I'm going to get pretty damn big." She laughed and placed a hand over her stomach. Ariadne was curvy, but her frame was still thin. She knew her belly would be an interesting sight. She stood on her toes, pressing her lips against Alcide's. "As much as I want you to drag me into the room and remind me of how these twins came to be, I think we should start going over lists of local and national packs that would be willing to help." She sighed, but knew it had to be done. She now had two tiny lives in her that needed protecting against the monster that was Russel Edgington.

* * *

><p><span>Eric<span>

"I suppose it's a lot to take in." Eric nodded, his tone friendly, but guarded. Even though he already drank, her blood and body called to him like a siren. He knew that he would have to resist, the sooner he pushed her away the better it would be for the both of them. "I think while the King and Zack are staying here, it would be more appropriate for you to stay in a guest room." He stood, his eyes cold and emotionless. "If you prefer, I will sleep on the first floor in a coffin." He finally turned his gaze to her, but it was unfeeling. It was like he was staring through her.

"And I know we had plans for tomorrow night, but something has come up at the club that demands my attention. I'll inform Zack that your schedule is open. Perhaps the King would like some time with you."

* * *

><p><span>Ariadne<span>

Ariadne sighed in content as her husband led them out back. She hadn't been running in some time and missed it more than she was willing to admit. She wasn't sure how she was going to stand those long 4 months without being able to shift. Month five was her cut off, as advised by other women in the pack. Although Ari was giving birth to the first pack baby (or babies) many of the older women had given birth before joining the pack. She knew that because they were the alphas' pups, they would be watched over and protected by all in the pack. In a way, they had a very large family to help them raise their children.

"Try to keep up." Ari winked before dropping on four snowy-white paws. Before going anywhere, she threw her head back and howled, greeting any pack members that might have been running. Four howls answered hers, but they were far off, and not likely to cross their path. With the best smile she could muster in her wolf form, Ari let out a happy noise and took off into the woods. Her feat glided with familiar ease over the forest floor, expertly avoiding anything in her path. She wasn't sure where she was going, but she didn't care.

* * *

><p>Eric<p>

"Of course not." Eric said. His tone was polite, as if talking to the king himself. "The king has been nothing but kind." He stood and rounded the bed to stand by the door, avoiding Adda's gaze. "And as generous as your offer is, I have already fed." He knew that it would probably hurt her, but she would thank him in the long run. "I no longer require your blood." He glanced at her once more before turning and opening the door. "I'll be sleeping in one of the downstais coffins today. If you need anything, Pam will assist you." He closed the door before she could respond and stood there a moment. With a deep unneeded breath, Eric made his way downstairs.

"It's for the best." He said to himself as he laid in one of the large oak coffins kept in a spare room for guests. Closing his eyes, Eric waited for sunrise.

* * *

><p><span>Alcide<span>

Alcide's wolf howled out in response to their brethren in the woods and Ari's initial call, the sound loud and haunting in the night, an echo of so much intense joy there was no way to express but vocally and at the loudest decimal manageable. The white wolf took off into the woods and Alcide followed suite, she was pushing hard in her gait and so he stretched his muscles and pushed his self to match her, he had power behind him but she was so lithe that her speed was almost a notch above his own. While an alpha he didn't mind following her, she was his partner, his equal and the mother to his two growing pups.

He wasn't sure if there was a word that existed for the amount of happiness he felt right now, as he tried to capture it and lock it into his mind to get him through the worry and the stress that awaited them come the summit.

* * *

><p><span>Addaleigh<span>

Stunned would be the first emotion Addaleigh felt as she was passed over and treated like a stranger to be tolerated by Eric as he dismissed her from his life and left for a separate room. She physically felt as if he had slapped her in the face, most girls after being so blatantly rejected would turn into a pile of tears and worry, instead the pride that Eric had offended welled up in her causing anger to push her to her feet and make her in a long quick stride stomp out of their… her…. his… the bedroom and storm down the stairs to the bedroom.

"What the Hell is wrong with you?" She asked flipping open the coffin, having lived with vampires long enough to be intoned to when the sun set and rose, she still had at least thirty more minutes, and she'd be damned if they wouldn't be used to get to the bottom of this.

"I apologize but I am completely lost right now Eric," She blew out an angry breath tying to calm down and not yell.

"It just seems that something had to have happened. Before I left for dinner you were…" She wanted to say 'still in love with me' but it rang so needy even in her own mind, but this was all so confusing. Eric had his moments and moods but he had never pushed away from her like this. "normal, and now your- you just seem upset with me, like you're pushing me away. We've been living together for months now and not once have you slept away from our room outside of the few times you stay at work, but…. What did I do?"

* * *

><p><span>Eric<span>

Eric could not only see her pain, but feel it thanks to the bond they both shared. He was thankful for that bond, because no matter what he said or did, he did love her. He would watch over her, even if she went back to California like he wanted. He would always have a tie to her. In a way he would always have a piece of her. That thought just made what he had to do harder. "I am taking the throne as you wished. I realize now I cannot take the throne if I'm being weighed down by a human." He said coldly as he sat up. "You would be a liability, and frankly a risk I don't think is worth taking. Look at what happened to Godric because of you." His voice was cold, but it hurt him to say such things, especially because he could feel how his words effected her.

"I don't want you. I think it's best you leave with the king." With a long cold stare to accentuate his point, Eric closed the lid of his coffin, hating himself more than ever. He knew this hatred would follow him the rest of his existence. His last thought was a picture of her face before he went dead to the world.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>**If someone could review just to let me know that someone is in fact still reading, that would be great!**


	11. 11 How to save a life

_Chapter 11 - How to save a life_

* * *

><p><span>Addaleigh<span>

She did not grovel, she did not beg for him back, instead the seer lifted her chin and left the house after leaving the ring from her left hand on the kitchen counter, silently moving past the moment with all her emotional shield in place, keeping her sanity in tact until she was able to be alone.

It was amazing how very much Eric's dismissal of her harkened back to how life had seemed right after her parents had died. She did not cry nor did she talk much, she became submersed in planning and numbers, throwing herself into handling the book keeping of California from her rented room in the hotel. She didn't talk about him, and deflected questions when both her brother and Ari gave her that pitying look, dodging the continual questions of 'are you alright,' to which she would give a tight smile and nod, 'fine.'

Micha had given her space to grieve as need be, or be solitary, fetching her things from Eric and discussing strategy, not bringing up the separation between the Vampire and his pseudo daughter figure. Zackary attempted to pull Addaleigh back to the person he had met when he had first arrived her, this strict version of herself cold and decisive, not bitter or angry but neither happy nor vibrant. When she had left California she was shelled up but not this much, and now it seemed that all the progress in character she had made while here had reverted back to even further back than who she had been in Court.

Time passed, weeks turned into months. The King eventually left glad to have gotten his way since it seemed Addaleigh would be returning after the birth of her friend's twins to California and Eric would be taking the throne. Addaleigh had made the hotel her permanent residence on the King's billing, changing back to her former occupation of handling the numbers for California and giving back the book keeping of Fangtasia to Pam. In the mean time she had become employed by her majesty Sophie Anne to help straighten out the tariff affairs of her state, a job that Micha urged her to take since it would be good to have the finances of the state in order when Eric took the throne. She agreed to do so to keep herself busy, and out of no loyalty to the man who would take the throne, the one who had broken her heart with the weight of his true feelings; She had been the downfall of Godric his maker, a wound she knew if he felt thus, would never heal.

She helped Ari and Alcide with contacting and organizing the summit, in her few brief moments of happiness helping with the nursery and decorating.

It was an early April day and Adda kept eyeing the very round waddling Ari as she kept getting up to fetch this that or the other despite her and Alcide's request for her to take it easy. The twins per the doctors weren't due for another week but Addaleigh had known for a while what today would bring.

* * *

><p><span>Ariadne<span>

Ariadne groaned as she rubbed her lower back. The twins had been causing her body to ache since month six, and it just keeps getting worse. She woke up with horrible back pain that just seemed to get worse as the day went on. She ignore Adda and Alcide's worried looks. They were all she saw lately, but refused to take it easy. It was bad enough the pack was always sniffing around her, worried that something could go wrong. Ari felt like she would pop any day, but other than that, the doctor informed her that she was just fine. They were lucky enough to find a doctor that understood how... unique... they were. The doctor was a shapeshifter herself, so there was no worry about word getting out.

"Alcide, I need you to get a cup down!" Ari called as she reached for one of the glasses. Although Alcide had lowered the shelves when she moved in, her belly was getting in the way of her reach. She stretched again, but froze when she felt water trickle down her leg. At first she was embarrassed, thinking that she peed on herself, but she quickly realized that wasn't the case. In retrospect, the back pain should have been her first clue. She looked up at Alcide with wide eyes as he entered the kitchen. "My water just broke..."

* * *

><p><em><em>Eric

Eric let out a snarl as he hurled his desk across the room. He had been more frustrated lately, knowing that he was going to overthrow the queen soon. He missed Adda, but knew that what he did was for the best. She would be leaving the state soon, so he just had to stay away a bit longer. He checked on her nightly, making sure to stay far enough so that the wolves wouldn't pick up his scent. Pam had all but moved out, having had enough of his anger. He was always angry these days, hardly feeding and staying awake well beyond sunrise. His club was a mess, the numbers all over the place. He refused to let anyone do them though, no longer caring about it.

On top of everything else, Bill Compton had been a constant annoyance. Not only did he get on Eric's case about the Sookie thing, he had become suspicious of Eric. Taking a deep, unneeded breath, Eric sat in his chair and closed his eyes. He picked up on Adda's emotions, feeling a mix of worry and excitement. She had told him that Ariadne would go into labor, the day was still circled on the calendar in their old room. Eric refused to sleep in there anymore though, only entering to change and shower. He knew that she would be leaving soon after the birth of the wolves, and as sad as Eric was, he was happy to see that she was alright.

* * *

><p><span>Alcide<span>

The words didn't register yet for Alcide as he looked from his wife to the puddle on the ground. "Your water?...Oh Hell your water?" All semblance of calm and the plan they had discussed again and again went out the window when he realized his twins were coming and would soon be in this world, this was really happening, no going back, he was about to be a daddy!

"We need to get you to the hospital," he decided opening up the back kitchen door and ushering or more so pushing his very round wife out the door.

Addaleigh having known that this would be the day went with calm to their bedroom and collected the prepacked bags for Ari's stay at the hospital. She grabbed Alcide's keys and headed behind them. Alicde was helping his wife up into their newly purchased van while Adda put the belongings in the back in-between the two car seats that were already prestrapped in and ready to go for this day.

"I'll meet you two there, I'll lock up the house and clean the kitchen up before I head over. Don't worry you have time, in fact a lot of time, so don't stress out." She said kissing Ari on the forehead before going to hug Alcide, "Drive safely. I reiterate you have a lot of time before they are born."

He chuckled hugging her back before hopping into the driver seat; "I thought nine months was a lot of time once and it's flown by. I'll drive safe." He assured before they pulled away headed for the hospital.

"You should turn your head lights on then." She tsked as he fumbled to turn them on since night was approaching.

Coming to a stop at the pull off to the main road Alcide looked left then right, his hand patting Ari's knee in comfort "Just breath, just breath..." he said though it seemed more he was reminding himself. He focused himself on getting them to the small hospital his body on high alert, anxious with anxiety and eagerness.

* * *

><p><span>Addaleigh<span>

Addaleigh fulfilled her word to her friends straightening up the house and cleaning up the kitchen for them, not wanting them to have to worry about anything when they arrived. It was bitter sweet, she was so excited to see the twins birth, but knew she would be leaving soon back for California. Ari had asked her to stay but understood when she declined; it hurt too much to think about staying so close to a life you thought you would be leading. She wished she could tell her own future sometimes, just so she could see that things will turn out alright, but that was something she wasn't privy too and like every normal person just had to have faith in.

She left after locking up and got into her car, a chevy cobalt that she had bought on her own after leaving her Jaguar with Eric after the break up. She had thought about going back, time and time again thought about finding out what the had gone wrong, what had made him feel that she was to blame when he had time before told her it wasn't her fault that Godric met his true death. Even now thinking about Godric broke her heart, and even more so made guilt weigh on her. Her mind swam with these thoughts as she pulled out into the intersection, not hearing or seeing the person flying to fast down the road to stop in time and slamming into her car. One moment she was thinking about a love lost and the next everything in her world was black.

* * *

><p><span>Ariadne<span>

Ari grit her teeth as her back clenched in pain again. She let out a shaky breath as it passed, her eyes watering at the corners. Being a wolf gave her a high threshold for pain, but this was something else entirely. As Alcide drove, Ari called the doctor, letting her know that she had gone into labor and they were on their way to the hospital. When Alcide parked outside the emergency room, she placed a hand on his arm, halting his frantic movements. "I love you." She whispered with a tiny smile. She leaned over as far as she could and placed a kiss on his lips before allowing him to continue on his way. Ari had just gotten her door open when Alcide stopped a wheelchair in front of her. She was about to protest to it when another contraction hit her.

"Fuck." She hissed, grabbing the door handle. They were getting worse, and Ariadne was getting worried. Adda had said they had a long time... how long would she have to endure the pain?

* * *

><p><span>Eric<span>

Eric had been about to leave Adda's feelings to herself when the pain and panic overthrew him. His eyes snapped open a moment before she disappeared off his radar. "No." He breathed. Before the thought to move could fully register with him, he was out the door, following her emotions to where he had last sensed her. He was glad that night had fully fallen now, stopping the bleeding coming from his ears and allowing him to move freely. When he came upon the intersection, he froze momentarily before jumping into action.

It was easy enough to move pieces of metal around and discard them without a care. He came upon the other driver first, but he was already dead. Eric could only hope that Addaleigh had not met the same fate. It wasn't long before he found her, her body half hanging out of the car. He carefully lifted her in his arms, his jaw tightening when he heard her faint heartbeat. He knew he didn't have much time. Her body was torn and broken, covered in blood in most places.

He laid her on the nearby grass, running careful fingers along her scratched face. "If I hadn't lied, you would not be here. I'm sorry Addaleigh." He breathed. For the second time that year, Eric Northman cried - he just hoped he wouldn't lose Adda the way he had lost Godric. Although his own blood ran down his face, his expression remained hard and cool as he bit into his wrist. Tilting Adda's head back, he placed it to her lips. "Drink."

* * *

><p><span>Alcide<span>

Sympathy coursed through Alcide for Ari's pain, the nearest he as a guy had been to terrible pain was the few times when fighting took a turn or wrestling went to far and a stray knee or foot had caught him square between the legs. Since he was a man and had no clue what child birth, especially with twins, would be like that was the best comparison he could come up with- and women around the tribe would attest it was far worse than a kick to the groin. He helped ease Ari into the wheelchair, knowing she had to been in some serious pain if she was going along willingly since she wasn't the type to want to have anyone help her if it meant showing weakness.

He smoothed her hair leaning down to kiss her head, "I love you too, just keep breathing. When we get to the room we'll see if we can get you some of that pregnant lady medicine for your back." He rolled her to the assigned room being told by a nurse their doctor would be on the way in an hour or so since after checking Ari while her contractions were a decent pain level, she hadn't dilated enough yet. Alcide, as suggested by the nurse, went to fetch some ice chips for his wife. Returning he gave it too her and called Addaleigh's cell phone to check how close she was but it went straight to voicemail. He didn't think much of it, perhaps the battery had died, it wasn't like adda to let her phone die, but given the twins situation it was logical. He sat down with a sigh; "Time for the waiting game."

* * *

><p><span>Addaleigh<span>

She was unresponsive, she had a heart beat but with each passing second it was growing more faint. Her life was slipping from her broken and bruised body, while she wasn't loosing blood outside of a few gashes, she had massive internal bleeding. She lay limp in Eric's arm's unaware of the man whom she hadn't spoken to in almost over half a year, fighting to save her life. She was ashen, and her arm was twisted in a sickening angle, and slowly the thump thump thump of her heart began to falter.


	12. 12 New Life

_Chapter 12 - New Life_

* * *

><p><span>Ariadne<span>

Ariadne bit back a scream, her hands tight around the bars on the hospital bed. "You. Are never. Touching me. **Again**!" Ari panted between breaths, her glare fixed on her poor husband. Finally, the contraction passed, and Ari fell back against her pillows with a sob. "How much longer until the drugs?" Ari screamed to a passing nurse. The nurse must have seen that sort of thing a lot, because she just kept walking. With a whimper, Ari turned her gaze back to her husband. "Where is Addaleigh? She should be here by now." She sighed and closed her eyes, hoping the next contraction was far off.

"Mrs. Herveaux, I'm glad to see you made it here in one piece." Her shapeshifter doctor smiled. "You have quite a few friends in the waiting room." She smiled and sat by Ari's feet. "Looks like you're dilated enough for an epidural, did you want me to administer-"

"Yes!" Ari cut her off with a near scream. The doctor chuckled and stepped around the side of the bed as a nurse carried in the equipment. The doctor had said she had friends in the waiting room, at least she knew Adda was here. The hospital had a strict one-person rule per delivery. It was probably do to the fact that the rooms were so tiny.

* * *

><p><span>Eric<span>

Eric could practically feel the life slipping out of her as she didn't respond to his blood. Her heart was getting weaker still, and Eric only saw one option. He would have to change her. "I'm so sorry Addaleigh, but I'm too selfish to let you go." He mumbled as he lowered his face to her neck. He drank deeply, knowing this would be the last time he ever tasted her. It would be a small price to exchange for her existence. Just as she was on the brink of death, Eric reopened the wound on his wrist before holding it to her mouth. She was too weak to drink herself, so he massaged her throat.

When he was sure she had enough he pulled away. Her heart had stopped beating, but he could already see the changes in her face. He had been successful, he just hoped she would make it through the next three days. He didn't care if she hated him when she awoke, as long as she was strong and still on this Earth, that was enough. They would share a bond now, one that surpassed anything she had ever known. Even if she hated him, she would have love for him as a maker, as all vampires did. He pulled out his cellphone and sent a lengthy text message to Alcide explaining what had happened. He knew they would be worried.

Carrying her back to his house, he walked out back to find Pam. "I dug the grave like you wanted, but I'm not sure this is the right thing to do."

"Well, it's a good thing I didn't ask you." Eric responded dryly as he carefully placed Adda in the ground. "Call the king of California... He should be informed right away." He didn't like the idea, but with the plans to overthrow the queen soon, he couldn't be in bad standing with Adda's king. "I'll be up in three days." With that, he entered the shallow grave and pulled Adda into him as Pam covered them with dirt.

* * *

><p><span>Alcide<span>

Alcide was glad that the doctor had arrived, glad to know that Adda must have arrived since that's who he assumed was in in the waiting room. The doctor helped up Ari into a sitting position and opened up the back of her hospital gown to give her the huge shot which Alcide wouldn't admit but he had to look away when the doctor sunk the needle into her back to administer the medicine. "See sweetie things are going to be fine, Adda's here and you have some good drugs in your system." He joked taking her hand as he sat next to her bed in his chair.

His phone vibrated in his pocket and he picked it up to read it thinking it would be from Adda or one of the other pack members but he was surprised to see 'Eric Northman' on the screen. He glanced up at Ari who seemed to be mellowing out now as the meds kicked in, not wanting her to see the name, after Adda left Eric to live in the hotel Ari had cursed his name when ever she could when Adda wasn't within ear shot. He didn't know the full story only that Addaleigh, and apparently Eric, felt she was responsible for the death of Eric's maker. He opened the text reading at first with confusion before his blood ran cold.

Addaleigh had been in a deadly car accident, Eric tried to revive her but there wasn't time since she was too close to death, so instead he turned her. She would rise in three days as a vampire. This was bad, this was terrible. Alcide didn't want to lie to Ariadne but telling her that her childhood friend perhaps is dead and might not be coming back or may come back as a vampire at Eric's hand in the best case scenario was not something a woman trying to give birth to twins should be worrying about. He pocketed his phone quickly, stroking his wife's hand absently. "Everythings going to be fine..." he said again, raising her hand to his lips kissing her knuckles and holding on to the feel of her warm lively pulse beneath his fingers.

* * *

><p><span>Ariadne<span>

It all seemed to pass in a drug-induced whirlwind for Ari. The doctor came in and checked her before telling her it was time. Ari shared a quick kiss with her husband before turning her attention back to the doctor. It was time. She didn't feel pain as she brought their children into the world, only an awkward pressure. Although she could hardly feel it, she knew her body was working hard, if the sweat dotting her brow was any indication. She wasn't sure how much time had passed, but soon she was collapsing against the damp pillows, her breathing heavy with effort. She was greeted with the sounds of cries, probably her second favorite sound in the world, for now at least. Her first was her husband's as he encouraged her and stayed by her side.

"It looks like they're both doing wonderfully, it was a routine birth." The doctor smiled at them as the nurses cleaned the babies off. Tired and weighed down by her shaky muscles, Ariadne opened her eyes as the the boy was placed on her chest. Nearby, Alcide held a tiny pink bundle. From under the tiny blue blanket a tuff of hair too dark to be her own peaked out. When the little boy opened his eyes, Ari found that they matched hers almost perfectly. Perfect. The word seemed to echo in Ari's ears, and she couldn't help but cry a little at their wonderful new children that held pieces of both of them.

"Hey there." Ariadne laughed as she ran a finger along his cheek, almost scared she would hurt him. "You look like your daddy." She let her eyes drift to Alcide, a smile on her face. "I love you." She said to both her husband and her children.

"Have you picked names?" One of the nurses asked, holding separate clipboards.

"Yes." Ari smiled down at her son again. "Aubrey and Aden Herveaux."

The visitors were allowed in a few at a time, each cooing at the babies. The pack took turns taking in their scent, committing it to memory and welcoming them to the pack. Sam Merlotte visited, carrying matching blue and pink teddy bears. Of course his attention was shifted when the doctor walked in to check on them. He seemed happy to meet another shapeshifter. Sookie came to visit, surprisingly enough. Ari didn't exactly like the woman, but they had a good work relationship. Ari kept waiting for Adda to walk in, but she never did. With a frown, she turned her gaze to her husband.

"Where is Addaleigh?"

* * *

><p><span>Alcide<span>

Alcide couldn't express the amount of love he had for the two perfect and healthy babies. They were so tiny, with ten small fingers and ten small toes on each. They were just so helpless is was almost heart wrenching. He took turns holding first his son, who he promised as he had time and time before, to raise him up as a man ought to. Then he held his daughter for which he already knew could do no wrong in his eyes, and knew she would be his little girl forever. As the visitors came and went his initial drug like shot of happiness and contentment was replaced with that cold sinking feeling of dread.

Then his wife asked the question he had been dreading since visiting first began. Swallowing he pulled over the rolling clear baby beds taking his children out of their mothers arms as they slept and lay their swaddled forms into the correct labeled bedding. He already knew she knew something was wrong from his silence and he took a seat beside her taking her hands; "I didn't want to worry you during labor, but there's been an accident. Addaleigh was on her way when she was hit by an oncoming truck. The driver died evidently, and Adda was in serious trouble. Eric felt her through that bond thing they have and tried to save her but... he gave her his blood and is trying to turn her so she wont be gone forever, we'll know in three days if... we'll know."

He hated to mar this day with anything as tragic as this, their children's births, the bringing of life into the world just as another's perhaps was ending. It was surreal, they had seen her today, she was just behind them, and now she may not be around for Ari anymore. He got into the smaller bed as best he could with his wife pulling her to him in a strong and loving embrace stroking her hair; "I'm here for you." He wanted to tell her it would be okay but he wasn't sure.

* * *

><p><span>Ariadne<span>

Three days passed quickly, especially with her attention on the twins. They were night owls, true to their wolf nature. Still, in the back of her mind, Ari was constantly worrying for Adda. She would find out tonight if her friend made it. Alcide had been wonderful with both the kids and Ariadne in her state of minor panic. She wanted to run so badly, but she wasn't ready to do so yet. Their doctor suggested waiting six months so that her body had time to heal from the birth. Unfortunately, that also meant no physical acts of any kind for six months. Since the night they had first slept together, they had only spent maybe three nights without being physically intimate.

"It's almost sun down." Ari observed in as small voice as she bounced Aubrey in her arms. They twins, although fussy at night, weren't really criers. The packs would be joining soon, to wage a war on Russel Edgington. They would leave several strong pack members to guard their babies, but they worried if Ari herself stayed, she would just make it more convenient for Russel, three White Backs in one location.

Ari bit her lip as she looked out of their kitchen window and towards the setting sun. It seemed ominous.

* * *

><p><span>Eric<span>

Eric awoke just as the sun set, his eyes automatically shifting to his arms. Although he couldn't see her through the thick layer of dirt, he could still feel Addaleigh. Tonight he would know if he was successful. He only hoped her tough and stubborn nature had carried over from her human life. "Addaleigh." He said her name like a call, an attempt to awaken her. Even is she was just sleeping as a vampire at this point, she would feel his call.

* * *

><p><span>Alcide<span>

The days following the birth of his children had been the best and the worst for the couple. Ari was constantly distracted from the joy of her children, she would for long moments stare off into space or at the door as if waiting for her friend to return with some logical explanation for why she was gone, but three days passed and night was falling. The summit would be held soon and a great majority of the wolf packs that had agreed to help fight against Russle had already amassed and descended on Shreveport and its surrounding areas.

Alcide was thankful to have his children and wife as a constant reminder of what was at stake, he promised he wouldn't let anything happen to them and he planned to stick by that. He only hoped Adda would return in some way, even if as a vampire, since the loss of her best friend was one hurt he couldn't help Ari avoid or shield her from. He was walking back and forth with Aden in his arms patting his son's back lightly to help burp him. He didn't know what to say so he placed his hand on her shoulder giving a reassuring squeeze.

"He'll call us to let us know." He said referring to Eric.

* * *

><p><span>Addaleigh<span>

No time had passed for Addaleigh, one moment she had been driving to see Ari have her kids and the next she felt in a weird haze, it was dark and she felt claustrophobia welling within her chest. Something felt like it was pulling her awake, as if there was an urge in her that her mind knew was there but her body wasn't sure how to comply with, it was intense and inexplicable. She wanted to open here eyes but she was surrounded by something, her mouth tasted terrible... but complex, she could taste dirt, but beyond that it was like she could taste each different type of soil and sand mixed. She, on reflex tried to breath but inhaled dirt which tickled her throat causing her to cough. Her senses were on overload and she felt like she was drowning.

She clawed at her surroundings panic overtaking her as she moved her limbs to dig her way out of the grave, panic in this terror of a nightmare causing her to sob as she finally reached air gasping as she pulled herself out. She collapsed on the solid unturned grass gasping though not finding relief. It seemed so bright out and everything looked so very sharp; her eye sight had always been good, but this seemed beyond twenty twenty; everything was sharp and in focus, and the moonlight seemed as bright as a football stadium's lights bathing everything in its own special brand of light. She rubbed the dirt from her eyes gaining her bearings, she was in Erics backyard, what kind of dream was this "Wake up Addaleigh." she begged herself as warm tears spilled down her cheeks making a dark muddy red streaks down her cheeks.

* * *

><p><span>Ariadne<span>

"Yeah, you're right." Ari sighed and nodded defeated. She stood on her toes to give Alcide a sweet kiss. "Thank you Alcide. Have I told you how wonderful you are?" She gave him a teasing smile, the way she always did when she stroked his ego. Carrying Aden, she walked up the stairs and placed him in the blue lined crib. She leaned over and placed a kiss to his forehead before doing the same with Aubrey.

"You know normal families worry about what to have for dinner." Ari said with a small, sad laugh. "Their lives are going to be hard." She sighed looking towards her twins. "I wont leave them behind." She whispered, thinking of her own parents. The sound of knocking at the door quickly drew her attention. She raced down stairs and practically ripping the door off the hinges. "Oh, it's just you." She frowned as her brother crossed the threshold.

"It's nice to see you too." He sneered. He had been by to see the twins a few times, and knew of the Adda situation, he just didn't know her well enough to really get emotional over it. "I wanted to talk to you two. I have eyes on the outskirts of the state, they said they've been seeing some strange wolves sniffing around, said they're stronger than any wolves they've ever seen." He said darkly, his mouth set in a frown. "Like they were on V."

* * *

><p><span>Eric<span>

Eric left the ground right after Addaleigh, but she didn't seem to see him just yet. He frowned at her tears, although they were to be expected. He knew that it must be a lot for her, but he wasn't sorry. He needed her in his life. He had been stupid before, and it took him three days buried in the ground to realize that. Pulling his nearly dead cellphone out of his pocket he sent a simple text that would carry the weight of the world: 'She's awake.'

"Addaleigh." He said her name softly, not wanting to startle her. Crouching in front of her, he wiped the blood off of her face before cupping her cheek. "It's alright Addaleigh. I'll explain everything." And so he did. He explained her accident, how he found her. He explained trying to revive her before having to turn her. He even explained how stupid he had been, but she knew that much already. He didn't delve deeply into the topic, knowing that was a conversation for another time.

Just as he had imagined, vampirism hadn't had much of an effect on her. Her coloring was richer, her skin paler and her bone structure balanced out, but she was still Adda, and every bit as beautiful as she had been before. "I'm sure you're hungry. Would you prefer a Tru Blood or the actual thing?"


	13. 13 Changes

_Chapter 13 - Changes_

* * *

><p><span>Alcide<span>

Darren was here which meant a status report. He was always on the look out for anything happening that he would need to know, and evidently Russle was starting to make his move. He could feel the wolf in him raising his hackles at the thought of any danger near his family or pack. Were's on V were down right traitors to their kind plain and simple, and of course that was how Russle controlled them; he would get them hooked on the drug which made them magically enhanced lap dogs to some demented fanger.

"Outside of talks and smaller group meetings with the leaders of the tribe we haven't set a main plan but if push comes to shove we can call on them to fight with us. Have they shown any sign of aggression or just scouting out the lay of the land?"

His cell phone buzzed in his pocket and he retrieved it, the name Eric again and the simple statement that took a weight off of his shoulders. "Ari..." getting her attention to hand her his cell phone.

* * *

><p><span>Addaleigh<span>

She wasn't dreaming, this was her new and sharply in focused, reality now. She had died, was dying, Eric saved her in the way he knew how. So many things had happened but she still couldn't grasp the fact that she was now a vampire, and not just a vampire but the progeny of Eric Northman. She took an unneeded steadying breath as she got to her legs tentatively not sure if they would support her weight, feeling mentally as if she were reborn, but her body remembered how to stand more than sufficiently. Her body felt well in tuned as if there was potential to be unleashed in every muscled if she wished. So many new things, but she wondered about the old... she wasn't sure if she could still see the future.

Right now it was just she and Eric and her body was so attuned to his that she couldn't sort out what the old pull of magic for his future was and this current feeling of devotion and submission mixed together with her own feelings of anger and resentment. "I'm not hungry." She lied trying to make herself presentable as she shook the dirt from her hair and dusted at her outfit, there were blood stains and rips in the dress she had been wearing her finale day as a human.

Her eyes, the only silver she would ever own again, gazed over at Eric who seemed like he was walking on eggshells for her. She set her mouth in a frown, trying to drowned out all the emotions she felt for him both positive and negative to asses the situation. "Thank you, firstly for saving me. I apologize that my blood over the time we were... apart, was a constant reminder of-" She sighed not sure what she wanted to say, she knew he had to have felt her in his subconscious through their bond the whole time, hence how he was able to find her during the wreck.

"I will leave still for California once everything has been sorted out, there is no need for a change in plans just because of the given circumstances. I'll need a ride back to... no, actually I can just walk now or run..." and God how she wanted to run, run away from this connection, run away from every time she awoke crying bitterly in her hotel room for being foolish, for being the blame, for being both Godric and Erics downfall.

"I should be going."

* * *

><p><span>Ariadne<span>

Ariadne felt the knot in her stomach finally loosen. Adda was.. well, alive wasn't the right word, but she wasn't dead, and Ari was grateful for that... even if her friend was now a leech. Her attention was drawn back to the matter at hand as Darren spoke.

"It looked like they were scouting... searching maybe. They might be checking to see if the twins were born, or a possible route in. Either way, this isn't a good sign." Darren said with a frown. He and Ari had grown closer, although they were still distant. He had at least stopped saying he hated her. "We might have to move up the summit. It looks like Russel is getting ready to move and if we wait for him to attack first it'll put Aubrey and Aden right in the line of fire."

Ariadne felt her heart sink to her stomach. The last thing she wanted was for her babies to be in danger. "We'll move it up then. I want Russel dead, and if I can get my hands around Debbie Pelt's neck while I'm at it, that would be even better."

* * *

><p><span>Eric<span>

"You're not going anywhere." Eric said seriously. "You might have been around vampires most of your life, but you don't know what it means to be one. It's too dangerous for you right now. Give it a month or so, long enough for me to teach you what you need to know." Eric frowned as he shook dirt from his hair. It was beginning to get long, having been unattended while Adda was away. "Besides, your wolf friends are going to wage a war against Russel soon, and I'm going to overthrow Sophie-Ann. Don't you want to be around now that you're strong enough to help them?" He asked knowing she would.

"I'll teach you to hunt and fight." He said, his eyes turning back to his house. He was thirsty, and knew she would be too. "I don't want to use my power over you Addaleigh, but I will to save you..."

* * *

><p><span>Alcide<span>

The summit would have to be moved up and the packs notified. "I'll go with you to send word tonight to the other packs and move the summit to tomorrow at the earliest." He said to Darren. He cast his eyes to the stairs as if worrying that any moment his children would be in danger, which was a real possibility. "Ari I want you and the kids to stay with Welch and his family tonight, our home is an obvious target since Debbie knows its location."

He helped her pack the children's bags and calmed their whimpers as they put them into the carriers kissing them each on the head. He didn't want to think of the worst case scenario but there was a chance that he might never see them again if there was a battle between the wolves, he would die making sure they were safe. "Don't worry, Daddy's gonna make sure everything is okay."

* * *

><p><span>Addaleigh<span>

She wanted to leave, she wanted to turn on her heel and leave Eric's home but there was that urge again in her chest, a swelling of pressure where her heart used to beat but now lay silent forcing her to obey his words, she wasn't going anywhere. She crossed her arms then uncrossed them with a sigh, her friends were in danger and right now she was no use to them, possibly even a danger as a new vampire to them. That gnawing hunger in her grew again and she felt an odd sensation of pressure then a sound as her fangs distended out. Her hand flew to cover her mouth in surprise, it was a new sensation that quick pop of fangs sliding out.

She wanted to drink, it was a palpable burning in her throat, she felt starved and needed blood. Squaring her shoulders and swallowing past the need, with a tilt of her chin up she addressed her former fiancé, "I suppose I am hungry. I should learn to hunt...if in dire straights I don't want to accidentally kill anyone." She explained. It was hard to look at Eric so she tried to avoid it if it could be helped, she knew she still loved him, still felt the guilt over his finale words to her, she had been human and a liability- what he felt for her hadn't been enough when stacked up against what could be gained at the title.

* * *

><p><span>Ariadne<span>

Ariadne didn't like the idea of just sitting back with the twins, but she knew come the actual battle, she would be front and center. Right now, she had to protect the pups. Welch was a good wolf, but not the strongest. She wouldn't feel right about leaving her babies there without antiquate protection. When they arrived at the house, Welch and his wife were waiting outside. They wasted no time getting the twins out of the car and into the house. Ari made to follow, but stopped short and turned back to her husband. Cupping his face in her hands, she guided his lips to hers. "Be safe." She mumbled, her eyes pleading. She would worry about him, even if the battle wasn't going on tonight. Who knew what Russel had planned.

Once Ari was settled into the guest room, the twins asleep in the middle of the bed, she let out a deep breath. She sat on the edge of the low mattress, her head in her hands. She knew she wouldn't sleep tonight. Her only solace was being able to feel Alcide through their bond. She would know if he was in trouble, and at the very least could assemble help. She could hear wolves outside the house, howling in communication. She knew Alcide would have put a few of them on patrol, inconspicuously of course.

Clenching her fists, she took another deep breath. She hated sitting out, but she would have her turn. Taking out her cellphone, she sent a text message to the one person she hated most. 'Fight has been moved up Northman. Be ready.'

* * *

><p><span>Eric<span>

Eric's face remained neutral as he read Ari's text message, knowing she didn't mean tonight. Turning his gaze back to Adda, he frowned. She was covered in dirt and blood, her hair a mess and her clothes torn. It was so unlike the Addaleigh he knew. The one who always looked like she was going to a board meeting. He cupped her cheek without thinking, half out of love for a progeny and half out of love that never went away. "I never deserved you." He mumbled more to himself than to her.

He shook his head and turned towards the house, pocketing his cellphone. "We'll shower and go to Fangtasia. There are a few donors there that will let you practice on them." He said without looking back. "You'll have to learn to fight tonight. It seems like the war is sooner than I thought."

* * *

><p><span>Alcide<span>

Alcide didn't want to leave his family, it was the first time he would be away from Ari and the twins since their birth and it unnerved him. Welch promised to keep them safe and to let him know how they were doing through out the night. Alcide agreed and left with Darren to meet with the heads of the other packs, they had gotten in touch with Marcus, Donald, and Kyle to meet at the designated clearing. Darren and he shifted into their wolf form and left into the night running at full speed to meet up with the group. They got there right as Marcus arrived, it took him a moment to be okay with his scent but he nodded a greeting and Marcus nodded back.  
>"The others are on their way" Alcide growled out his eyes keeping vigilance on the edges of the forest.<br>"We've seen two of them already in the area we're at, on V and scenting. They are hyper aggressive but haven't made a move yet. " Marcus returned as the other two wolves entered the clearing with their nods of greetings.  
>"Do we know why they are trying to attack so soon?" Donald asked.<br>"We think because he wants to finish wiping out the white back clan, and possibly all of us who oppose him and his use of the were's." Alcide answered.

* * *

><p><span>Addaleigh<span>

The words echoed in her mind, he had seemed so sincere, she could feel his feelings through their connection, so much more vivid and stronger than they had shared when she was human now that their were maker and progeny. She wanted to say something, but that voice she had heard playing over and over of the last thing he had said to her kept her from speaking her mind. She didn't know what she wanted or why the last few times she had come in contact with Eric his mood towards her was all over the place. If he couldn't accept her when she was human than just because she had become vampire did not mean that all was okay now, now that she was less of a 'liability.'  
>Her mind was snapped back to the reality when he mentioned the war... she was worried for Ari and family. "Very well," she agreed, if only to wash and get back to her new normal, and help Ari out. Entering the house was painful because of the memories of how at home this place once felt. Even some of her cooking pans were still hanging on the wall untouched. She passed by Pams room on the way to the guest bathroom and it was empty, she wrinkled her brow wondering where the blonde had gone too but not asking as she got into the guest bathroom knowing her way around. She washed quickly getting rid of the dirt and blood, the scents of shampoo so overwhelming and more fragrant than she had ever experienced. She dried off and sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror, she looked the same and yet not.<br>"Are any of my clothes still here?" she asked out into the hall not needing to raise her voice since she knew now just how easy it was to hear for him.  
>She got dressed after he handed her a pair of jeans she had bought on a whim but never wore and a black vneck shirt, pulling her hair back into a wet pony tail donning a pair of Pam's track shoes.<br>"So fighting?"

* * *

><p><span>Ariadne<span>

"I don't think this is just about the White Backs." Darren growled, the fur on his back standing on end. He too was all white, but silver accented his nose and paws. "I think it's more of a pride thing. We're the only ones that got away. He wants to wipe us out and prove that he can't be defeated." He began to pace, his muscles tense. Unlike the other alpha's around him, he didn't have a pack, but he had just as much at stake. He couldn't help but feel like Ari should have been there, but he knew she didn't trust him enough to be alone with the twins yet. Darren was still angry, maybe not at Ariadne anymore, but he was pissed.

"Russel Edgington needs to die, and I want his throat between my teeth."

* * *

><p><span>Eric<span>

"We'll fight later, first we need to get something to eat." He froze momentarily outside of their old bedroom. He had been inside twice since she left, and neither time had been recent. His keys were in there though, seeing as he took to running everywhere. With only a small falter in his movements, Eric pushed open the door, pretending not to notice the thick layer of dust on everything or Addaleigh's silver jewelery that the king didn't bother taking. He walked over and grabbed his keys, not meeting Adda's gaze as he walked back out, shaking the dust off of them.

"I want you to try real blood first, to learn to control the thirst, then you can move onto Tru Blood if you wish." He kept his tone casual as he held open the passenger side door for her.

* * *

><p><span>Alcide<span>

The anger and depths of hurt for the twin of his wife was a tangible energy that couldn't be denied. "We will attempt to kill him at all costs, but if we are able to, we will attempt to save hid death for you, his throat will be yours Darren." He consented, leading the meeting with the authority of his alpha status, the others setting aside their pride to let him lead this attack.

As the men discussed strategy there was no way he could know that back at the home where his family was taking shelter an intruder was swiftly attempting to break in. A pack member, Julie, who was a part of Donald's pack but had family who were on the side of Russell and had been persuaded to help their cause was working at picking the lock in the still house as it sounded like most if all in the house were asleep. She jimmied it open and softly and with ease stepped into the house, eyes darting around for any danger, her objective to spirit away the two main pack's infants for leverage over the group.

She crept with purpose towards the room she knew to be the guest room, having met the family the other day and visited with them. She felt guilt because they were a nice family but this was the best move, the vampire king could help and protect their ranks, the were's under King Edgington were stronger and faster and better her family had said. "Please don't stir…" she said as she approached the crib that held the two babies her hands dipping in to pick them up and place them in their carriers.

* * *

><p><span>Addaleigh<span>

Addaleigh silently agreed with a nod, blood first and fight later. She normally would have objected wanting to help her friend if in any eminent danger but from the moment she had pulled herself out of the ground this clawing and overwhelming need and hunger had grown from a whisper to a roar. It felt like a hopeless and unending hunger, something her body felt it would never be able to satiate, but she knew better, in time it would be easier… though the time frame she knew not of, when one has forever time took on a whole other meaning. She got in the car and without preamble grabbed Eric's cell phone from the center console, hers having been destroyed in the car accident.

Why did it seem cell phones never lasted around her? She dialed her brother, whom had been informed from the King of her transformation from day walker into night, he was relieved to hear from her and honestly a little glad that now she wasn't so fragile, but was less than pleased that Eric Northman was her maker after the hell he knew she had faced after their abrupt dissolving of their engagement. Right now she didn't want to discuss it so she kept the conversation brief but told him she may need his help with the volatile state of the weres. He begrudgingly agreed to help if she planed to be involved.

"Thank you." She said stiffly setting the phone back as they arrived to the club, her former place of employment. Pam stood at the door arms crossed and in her normal work attire of leather as she eyed the two pulling up with curiosity barely hidden as to the newest addition to their family. It was odd the welling sense of sisterhood she felt when seeing her fellow progeny, though she was sure her own feelings of missing the woman were still present.

"Master." Pam greeted still seeming a bit icy but too distracted with the new Addaleigh to be too cold to her maker, "My my, and we thought you were pretty before. Of course now you don't smell as tasty but being a vampire is way better than a blood bag. Speaking of I have the two girls for you Eric." She said as she lead them inside past the crowds to Eric's office where two females awaited looking a mix of anticipatory and lustful to Eric a stir of emotion she rather not name rising in Addaleigh.


	14. 14 Fire and Ice

_Chapter 14 - Fire and Ice_

* * *

><p><span>Ariadne<span>

Ariadne had left the twins alone, only for a moment to use the bathroom. The second she opened the door she knew something wasn't right. There was a foreign scent in the air, and a voice whispering in the dark. "Alcide." She whispered his name. They hadn't had time to figure out exactly how their bond worked, so she could only hope he felt her panic. She was still unable to shift, and their babies were in danger.

Swiftly, she made her way back into the room just as the strange female strapped Aubry into her carrier. "I suggest you step away from my children, bitch." Ari said, her body shaking with the force of the growls rippling through her. She wasn't sure if she would be able to hold back the shift, but if she didn't she could end up hurting herself. The woman's head jerked up in surprise, her murky brown eyes wide. She stood straight, allowing Ari and opening. With another growl, Ariadne's fist seemed to move on its own, finding it's target on the woman's face. Ari had never been a physical fighter when in human form, but that didn't mean she didn't understand the basics.

Aden cried from his carrier, distracting Ari for a moment, allowing the other female to throw her off balance and land a punch - splitting her lip. "God, I fucking hate Russel Edgington." Ari growled before lunging at the strange female.

"You." Eric looked towards the woman staring at his crotch. "Leave. We'll only be needing one." The woman huffed, but obeyed. Eric knew Pam would be willing to give her a parting gift anyway. Eric didn't want Adda or Pam to know that he had been surviving off of Tru Blood since Adda left. Every human he drank from just made his anger grow. Or perhaps, he himself made his anger grow.

"It'll be easy for you to drink, it's an instinct." He said addressing Adda. He would feed later on, when she went to ground. As a newborn, she would feel the effects of the oncoming sun sooner and stronger than he would. "It's stopping that you're going to have trouble with. I'll be able to feel it, if you get out of control." He assured, his hand resting on her lower back as he walked her over to the human. The woman looked calm, but Eric could clearly hear her heart speed up. "You should try and glamor her first."

Before Adda could move, Eric placed a hand on her shoulder. "I suspect you've retained your... abilities. If that is the case, they might be stronger now, and you might not be able to control it. What I'm saying is that you'll be taking the very essence of this human's life. It's likely you'll see things unwillingly." Eric had researched Adda's ability while she had been away, and there had only been one other to turn vampire. Sadly, he met the true death before Eric's time.

* * *

><p><span>Alcide<span>

The younger wolf was stunned as the older woman punched her square in the jaw, she retaliated hitting her back landing a blow to the woman's lip. She herself had tears in her eyes, she was barely out of being a teenager and had been enlisted by her Parent's wills to steal away the infants. They had said it was necessary, that the kids wouldn't be harmed and the other packs would come around to seeing things there way- never did the young woman think she would be going blow for blow with a terrified mother. She had tears in her eyes from the stinging from the initial blow as well as the guilt she felt at the job at hand; "Please just join us, I don't want no harm on you or your kin. They told me you'd eventually understand. Russles' trying to help us be better and more evolved." She declared.

Meanwhile Alcide could feel an odd warm haze at the edge of his thoughts, a hot white rage mixed with distress. He had never really fully felt their connection but he knew out of instinct that was what this was, this pressure in his chest, something was wrong; "Come we need to go, I think Ari's in danger."

He didn't wait to see if anyone followed as he tore off for the home he had left her and his twins in the care of. He needed to get to his wife, while they had been planning the other countering side of this war seemed to be a step ahead. He pushed his paws on as fast as he could, tearing through brush and forest to reach his beloved.

* * *

><p><span>Addaleigh<span>

Her eyes and ears were focused on the tick, tick, ticking of her pulse in her throat everything else around her melted away into a hushed din, but that sound, that glorious sound of life that she had once possessed was beckoning. She had never grasped until this moment just what an emotional and gut wrenching need blood was to her night walkers; it wasn't just sustenance for them but the experience of life, almost a jealous craving to take back the warmth their bodies animated but dead are denied.

She hadn't been able to connect with a life line yet so she wasn't sure if her powers had left her body now that she was no longer among the living, but his theory was one close to her own, if her powers did remain they would be altered and more powerful just as she had become. Taking a needless deep breath she step up to the awaiting woman, glad she was calm and not the least interested in Eric the girls tastes seeming to be more like that of Pam's, as she appreciatively eyed Addaleigh. Glamouring was something that came almost naturally since her body was used to the magic of intoning into the wants of others. Her silver eyes gazed into the donors searching her before grasping that thread, and it was amazing- she could almost cipher through her thoughts, through the wants she had the decisions she wished to make, a far more organized and controlled version of her seerers ability.

"Come here," she called the girl in a glaze stepping closer and tilting her head languidly to the side in anticipation, the beat of her heart elevated, a drumming noise that was more precious than music. Adda's cool fingers trailed over the heated flesh of her arms and up to cup her cheek, amazed how sensuous this feeling of power and control was, understanding so much about her new species and their ways with just this first feeding. Then with fangs still bared she lowered her mouth to her neck puncturing the tender flesh as easily as biting a ripened peach, the squirt of crimson life into her mouth causing her to closes her eyes in a moan. Instinct took over and she drank greedily as the other girls hands curled into her glossy brunette locks in the ecstasy she was helping to give her, a deep part of her wanted to just rip her throat clear open to drink until unable to be filled, to steal away the life in her powerful arms, but she restrained as best she could teetering between ecstasy and madness as she drank more than her fill.

* * *

><p><span>Ariadne<span>

Ariadne froze, pity welling in her chest for the young girl. Is this what would have become of Ari if her parents had given in to Russel's tirade? "Russel is an evil man that is using his blood to turn once great wolves into lap dogs. I'm sorry you were pulled into your pack's warped beliefs, but if I have to kill you to save my pups, I will." Ari growled, her eyes glowing yellow. She knew she shouldn't shift, but she wasn't sure how much longer she could hold back. Aubrey and Aden cried behind her, driving her onward, provoking the instinct to protect. "I don't want to hurt anyone, but Russel will kill my family if I don't stop you. He has already killed so many people close to me, and I will die before I let you bring my babies to him."

She crouched slightly, her eyes threatening. The poor girl looked scared, but all Ari could focus on was protecting her children.

* * *

><p><span>Eric<span>

"Addaleigh." Eric said her name with authority. With one hand on her shoulder, he yanked her away from the human. Pam, who had been watching from the door, took the human girl from the room as Eric retained Adda. He knew the blood lust would get to her, as it did all newborns. "Addaleigh, you have to calm down." Eric said, his voice demanding. He could see in her cold silver eyes that she wasn't herself. They were wild and pure vampire.

Eric hated seeing her like this, and wondered why he had ever wanted her to become a vampire in the first place. She was perfect as a human, not that he still didn't view her as such. He simply didn't want their dark life style to corrupt what he loved about her, her free spirit and strong will. He would hate himself if she gave into the monster within, as many vampires did. "Please Addaleigh... calm down." His voice was softer now, having no hold over her. He wanted her to break away from the monster's hold on her own, to find that human side of her that he knew still remained.

* * *

><p><span>Alcide<span>

The girl hadn't heard about the evils of the vampire and worry flooded through her for her own family and for her life. What if this woman was lying about the Vampire, she didn't want to risk angering her family or the vampire King, but right now she faced imminent danger and possibly death if she tried to touch this Alpha's pups again. The poor girl was caught in a dilemma and was close to sobbing worried that either way she would be facing death; "I can't go against them, he might jus' kill me." She pleaded

Alcide reached the house smelling Ari and the twins still inside and another figure. Since as a wolf he wouldn't fit through the door frame he shifted back and barreled in to the house the scene a relatively calmer one that his mind had conjured up, "Stand down girl." He growled to the young bitch, his chocolate eyes glaring her smaller form down into submission. "What the hell's going on here?" He asked Ari his eyes darting to see his two children fine outside of their frantic tears.

"They're gonna kill me." The girl cried hugging herself.

"Silence I was asking the alpha, Ari what happened?" He asked turning to his wife, knowing that between the two of them the girl wouldn't be able to overpower them.

* * *

><p><span>Addaleigh<span>

She hadn't wanted to stop, she had hated every one for taking away her meal, hated Eric from using his influence to still her from feeding with the power of his maker's call. She felt panic and lost only wanting to feed again to fill herself and that empty void where life belonged with the transfusion of blood to her lacking body. He ordered her to be calm and immediately she felt a wave of calm relax her body and into her muscles, the blood lust became a dull roar in her thoughts, the world was coming back into clarity. She wanted to both calm down and in the same vein fight her maker for making her be calm, so many humans lay right beyond the door way, so many lives that she could see and feed from, end.

His tenderness in tone made her blink a few times as if clearing away a night's terror, her glare softening to something more like her normal self. The hunger was subsiding and soon it was nearly gone, now just a whisper to be echoed in her body, no longer the driving force. She felt light headed and giddy almost now that she had fed, eager to move her muscles, her body humming with warm energy. She stared up at Eric as a clearer mind came, parting her lips slightly and working her jaw to retract her fangs, instinct guiding the action. She was sure as she looked up at her new maker that she both loved and hated him for all that he was, she loved him for their relationship and the love they had shared but hated that he had been cruel and callous in tossing her away taking away her free will in the matter of their relationship and what she was willing to risk. She loved him for saving her life but hated him for being her maker and a constant humming awareness in her mind.

She was fed and inhibited with this new life and body, and with a dark but wanton glare at him she firstly slapped Eric, a part of her crying out for striking him. Her hand stung and she was sure with the new force of her body he would feel the sting of the hit, and just as soon as the echo of her slap faded a brief moment passing as they stared down one another, she threw her arms around his neck going up on tip toe her lips colliding with his in an unbidden passion and months of anguish. He tasted the same but so much more complex and different, and for once his skin against hers felt normal and not the usual chilling cold of the dead. She didn't know if she could ever love him the same, she knew she would love him more and in the same way hate him as well.

* * *

><p><span>Ariadne<span>

Ariadne felt relief the moment Alcide entered the room, finally feeling like their children were safe. "Russel sent her. I found her trying to take the twins." Ari growled as Darren entered the room. It seemed he stopped to throw on a pair of shorts. Ari backed up slowly, putting Alcide between the woman and her. When she was sure Alcide was acting as a wall, she crouched and picked Aden up from his carrier. Darren quickly did the same with Aubry, both lulling the children into silence. Her heart was still pounding in her chest as she bounced up and down lightly, her eyes watching the girl. Her inner wolf howled at the idea of the stranger so close to the pups, but Ari suppressed the urge to growl. The babies were safe, and for now that was all that mattered.

"If they're gonna kill you, why stay with them?" Darren asked in a bored tone as he cradled Aubry's head against his shoulder. "Why not join us against them?"

"Don't make offers like that Darren." Ari hissed, her eyes on the girl. "For all we know, that could have been her plan all along. It wouldn't be unlike Russel to get a man on the inside."

* * *

><p><span>Eric<span>

"Addaleigh." Eric breathed between kisses, his hands on her hips. He wasn't sure if he was trying to push her away or pull her closer. He knew that the blood was feeding her newborn emotions, making her intoxicated. Still, he had missed her touch. Her skin was still soft, although not as warm. Ironically enough, she still tasted of sunshine. He backed her into a wall, his hands gliding up her side until he could cup her face and force his lips off of hers. "This isn't you Adda." He nearly hissed at the loss of her. "I want nothing more than to take you here in my office, but you're not thinking clearly." He squeezed his eyes closed against his own desire being fed by hers. The fact that he could feel her emotions wasn't helping.

Backing up, Eric began to pace. "I'm sorry Addaleigh. I lied to you." He ran a hand through his hair, meeting her eyes before sitting in his chair. "I didn't mean what I said to you the night you left. I wanted you to hate me so that you would go back to California. I didn't want you to have to give up everything you knew for me. I didn't want you to go against your king, and your brother just to marry me." He sighed, finally giving in and pulling a Tru Blood from his desk drawer. Popping the cap, he curbed the thirst burning his throat. "I never stopped loving you Addaleigh." He breathed, his eyes tracing the rim of the glass bottle.

* * *

><p><span>Alcide<span>

Alcide wanted to kill this insolent child for laying any hand against his children who thank god were settling down now that they were comforted and in safe loving arms. Crossing his arms he mulled over the situation. She was after all still just a young reckless kid and she didn't smell of v, didn't bring any weapon that he could tell. The older twins did have a good point however, was she a spy to infiltrate their ranks. She looked terrified and he could smell the fear radiating off her.

"They're my kin." She sighed her voice warped from the tears, "I don't want us to go to war against one another, I just thought this would help."

"You were wrong." Alcide chided in a firm tone.

"I know, I'm so sorry." The girl said looking to Ari in shame and remorse.

Alcide shifted his gaze to his wife; "You're Alpha and mother to our children. This is up to you if we keep her here or… send a message." He said knowing that while he detested the idea they would need to use the girl to show that they were not to be trifled with.

* * *

><p><span>Addaleigh<span>

Addaleigh couldn't think or breath, not that breathing was really a necessity now, more of a reflex when the act of passion was at hand. The bond they had shared when she was human through the blood was nothing compared to the sharing of emotions had as maker and progeny. There was lust and frustration and anger and remorse all tied into the senses of Eric being upon her, her name on his lips the sweetest sound.

When he broke away from her, part of her wanted to pull him back to sate this burning in her of want. It was highly intense being in this new form, not the muted thing she once thought being a vampire would be, everything stimulated- something she was sure over time would dull into normalcy and even boredom. He was right, she wasn't clear headed, but that wasn't just due to the blood and sensations, she hadn't been clear since the night she left his side. He retreated behind his desk telling her something she had long since figured out and knew had struggled with and debated over the last half a year apart.

She moved from against the wall to behind the chair that rested in front of his desk, bracing her hands on the back. "I'm not a fool Eric, at first I did believe you, that you held me responsible for Godric. However it didn't add up, before the King came you were fine, then suddenly you didn't want me. I battled with myself again and again,  
>I wanted to come to you, but I was too angry with you and with myself." She said with feeling her fingers digging into and splintering where her grip was on the wooden chair.<p>

"I was hurt because even if you didn't believe what you said, it was true. I was a liability to you, I could be used against you and even as a sheriff that was dangerous, I couldn't bare the idea that I may cause you one day in an effort to save me to meet the true death. I stayed away. Most of all I hate you for the fact that you did not include me in the decision to end what we had. I matter and I am valid, you are far too pompous and high handed for your own good thinking that only You know the best path and answer for everyone. We were a partnership Eric not a dictatorship in which you held all the power." She searched his eyes still feeling that pain and love intermingled

"I hate that you are my maker because then we can never be equals but I love you more than myself so I would have chosen this path regardless." She said cool and steely, less of an endearment and more of an inevitability that she couldn't escape.

* * *

><p><span>Ariadne<span>

Ariadne took a deep breath, finally putting a sleeping Aden back in his carrier. "We'll let the girl choose." Ari said, her alpha status ringing in her voice. She stepped towards the girl, her gaze intimidating, but not threatening. "You have three choices. One, you will return to Mississippi with a message that the packs here are more than prepared to meet Russel head on. Two, you will stay here and join one of the Louisiana packs. You will work your way from the bottom of the pack, and trust will not be easily gained. Or three, you'll leave the east coast all together and never return to either state. The choice is yours."

Behind her, Darren shifted, having placed Aubrey in her carrier beside her brother. "If she chooses to stay, I will take her into my pack. I am rebuilding one and have recently recruited a lone wolf traveling through these parts." He eyed the girl. She wasn't much younger than them, her early twenties if he had to guess. He didn't like the idea of her being forced into something because her family believed it was the right thing. "And before you decide, consider this: Russel knew we would be able to kill you. He knows you're not equipped to handle one, yet alone three alphas... he knew you would die here tonight. He didn't send you to get the twins, he sent you to test our forces. You're nothing but a pawn to him and your pack, and that's not how it should be."

* * *

><p><span>Eric<span>

"I understand." Eric relented, tossing the empty glass bottle into the garbage can. "When you learn what you need to, I'll release you." He frowned. It was rare for a maker to just release their progeny, the bond was always too strong. "You'll be free to make your own choices." He turned to her, cupping her cheek in his hand again. Her skin felt so familiar under his touch, although he did miss the soft thumping of her heart. He would learn to go on without it, especially if it meant Adda could go on. He hated that she had made him so soft, but couldn't hate her for it.

"I never wanted to hurt you Addaleigh, and if you are to leave me at the end of everything, it will be my biggest regret." He said placing his lips against her forehead like he used to. Pulling away from her, he opened his desk drawer, pulling out a familiar ring. "I do request that you keep this though, if only to remember me by. It was always meant to be yours." He handed her the ring before cupping her cheek once more and ghosting his lips over hers. "I don't want you to choose me because of our bond, because you shouldn't love me more than you love yourself. You should always come first, for both of us."


End file.
